Die Abenteuer von Harry&Cedric mal anders
by Lizzy Evans
Summary: Kapitel 9 ist endlich fertig! Habt ihr euch nicht auch schon immer gefragt, was alles passiert wäre, wenn Cedric im vierten Band nicht gestorben wäre? Ich habe mich mit dieser Frage beschäftigt und meine eigene Antwort verfasst. R
1. Die dritte Aufgabe & die Stunden danach

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling ist die rechtmäßige Besitzerin von allen Figuren und Schauplätzen, doch die Idee stammt von mir!**

**Hi, Leute, meine zweite Geschichte ist aus der Frage entstanden, die ich mir gestellt habe, nachdem ich den vierten Film gesehen hatte. Und zwar: Was wäre passiert, wenn Cedric nicht von Wurmschwanz ermordet und Voldemort nicht zurückgekommen wäre? Hier könnt ihr meinen Antwortversuch nachlesen.

* * *

**

**Die Abenteuer von Harry & Cedric...mal anders**

_Die Geschichte setzt ein, nachdem Harry und Cedric im Irrgarten den Trimagischen Pokal ergriffen hatten._

Harry griff sich an die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf, wo er auf dem Boden aufgekommen war. Er schaute sich um und sah Cedric, der neben ihm schon wieder aufrecht stand und sich ebenfalls umschaute.

„Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier?", fragte Cedric schließlich und half Harry auf die Beine. „Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, was das hier sein soll. Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass das hier noch zur letzten Aufgabe gehört. Oder hat dir jemand gesagt, dass der Pokal ein Portschlüssel ist?", gab Harry zurück. „Nein, davon wusste ich auch … Moment mal, hörst du auch was?" Sie lauschten in die Stille hinein und hörten von weitem ein leises Schlurfen über den Kiesweg des Friedhofes. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um seine Sicht für diese Etwas in der Ferne zu schärfen. Zuerst konnte man nur eine dunkle Silhouette erkennen, die sich dunkel gegen den hell erleuchteten Mond abzeichnete. „Wer ist das? Und was schleppt der da hinter sich her?", flüsterte Harry.

Plötzlich ertönte eine grelle Stimme „Leg Potter in Ketten und töte den Überflüssigen!" Doch bevor die Figur auch nur ein Wort aussprechen konnte, hatte Cedric schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt und den Fremden entwaffnet und geschockt. „Ein Glück, dass du, ohne den Zauberspruch zu sagen, zaubern kannst und dass du so tolle Reflexe hast. Sonst wäre das eben unser Ende gewesen", lobte Harry seinen Begleiter. Doch Cedric antwortete nicht, stattdessen marschierte er in die Richtung, wo der Geschockte lag. Harry folgte ihm sofort auf den Fersen.

Als sie direkt neben der Gestalt am Boden standen, beugte sich Harry hinunter, um die Maske, die das Gesicht des Mannes verdeckte, abzunehmen. Er erkannte ihn sofort. Es war niemand anderes als Wurmschwanz, der vor knapp einem Jahr geflohen war, als sich herausstellte, dass er Harrys Eltern verraten hatte und nicht der beste Freund seines Vaters, von dem man lange gedacht hat, dass er Wurmschwanz, besser bekannt als Peter Pettigrew, und auch zwölf Muggel mit nur einem Fluch in die Luft gejagt hatte. „Sag mal, Harry, kennst du den? Du guckst so komisch", meinte Cedric. „Ja, ich kenne ihn. Das ist Peter Pettigrew", antwortete Harry. „Was? Ist das dein Ernst? Der ist doch tot, oder etwa nicht? War das nicht der, der von diesem Sirius Black in die Luft gejagt wurde?" „Es wurde damals nur ein Finger von ihm gefunden, aber der Rest verwandelte sich, nachdem er die Straße mit Muggeln gesprengt hatte, in eine Ratte, die bis vor einem Jahr bei meinem Freund Ron Weasley gelebt hat. Letztes Jahr haben Sirius Black und Professor Lupin ihn dann enttarnt. Er konnte aber fliehen und so wie es aussieht, hat er sein Ziel erreicht. Pettigrew war es auch, der meine Eltern damals verraten hat und nicht Sirius, der beste Freund meiner Eltern und mein Patenonkel", endete Harry.

Dann nahm er seinen eigenen Zauberstab zur Hand und mit den Worten „Nur zur Sicherheit! Petrificus Totalus!" richtete er ihn gegen Wurmschwanz und das Bündel in seinen Armen.

Cedric bückte sich und nahm dem Versteinerten das Bündel ab, das er mit sich getragen hatte, schaute hinein und schrak zurück. „Iiih! Was ist denn das für ein Ding? Sieht fast aus wie ein Baby, aber irgendwie total alt und widerlich. Was sagst du dazu?", fragte Cedric. Er hielt das Bündel so, dass Harry das Gesicht sehen konnte. „Weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich glaube das ist das Wesen, das gerade von Voldemort eingenommen wurde. Ich habe das nämlich schon einmal in einem meiner Träume gesehen. Es ist ein paar Wochen her. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Pettigrew vorhatte, Voldemort wieder zum Leben zu erwecken", antwortete Harry. „Meinst du wirklich? Geht denn das überhaupt? Ich dachte man kann Tote nicht mehr zum Leben zu erwecken." „Glaubst du im Ernst, dass er, wenn er wirklich tot wäre, andere Körper einnehmen und sie somit wenigstens teilweise kontrollieren könnte? Immerhin hat er es irgendwie geschafft in Quirrell's Kopf und Körper einzudringen, sogar so stark, dass sein Gesicht an Quirrell's Hinterkopf zu sehen war. Also kann er nicht tot sein. Du siehst hier außerdem den mehr oder weniger lebenden Beweis vor dir", gab Harry zurück, „Weißt du was, ich glaube, wir sollten lieber von hier verschwinden. Hoffentlich können wir mit dem Trimagischen Pokal auch wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Sonst fällt mir nämlich nicht ein, wie wir so schnell wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren könnten." „Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen, Harry. Mein Dad hat mir mal gezeigt, wie das geht. Also selbst wenn der Pokal nicht mehr funktioniert, könnte ich ihn in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln", sagte Cedric zuversichtlich.

Schließlich machten sich die beiden Champions auf den Weg zum Pokal. Als sie davor standen, knieten sie sich hin, zählten bis drei und packten dann gleichzeitig nach den Henkeln des Gefäßes. Nur einige Sekunden später hatten beide wieder festen Grund unter sich. Sie lagen rücklings auf dem Boden, beide Arme von sich gestreckt und jeweils eine Hand am Pokal. Sie schlugen ihre Augen auf und sahen eine riesige Menschenmenge auf den Rängen des Quidditch-Feldes, wo die dritte Aufgabe stattfand. Alle waren am Jubeln und nur langsam wurde ihnen bewusst, dass Harry und Cedric gerade aus dem Nichts vor ihnen aufgetaucht waren.

Dumbledore und einige andere Professoren bahnten sich ihren Weg zu den beiden Jungen und halfen ihnen wieder auf die Beine. „Was ist passiert? Wo kommt ihr denn so plötzlich her?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Als wir den Trimagischen Pokal berührten, stellte sich heraus, dass er in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt wurde. Er brachte uns zu einem Friedhof, wo wir dann von weitem jemanden kommen sahen. Ich konnte noch rechtzeitig meinen Zauberstab ziehen und die Person entwaffnen und schocken bevor er uns etwas hatte antun können. Als wir dann näher rangekommen sind, hat Harry diesen Kerl erkannt. Peter Pettigrew lag vor uns auf dem Boden und hielt ein kleines Bündel im Arm. Kurz nachdem ich es aufgehoben und reingeschaut hatte, kam Harry auf die Idee, dass dieses Bündel der momentane Körper von Du-weißt-schon-wem sein könnte. Harry wandte dann noch zur Sicherheit die Ganzkörperklammer auf beide an und dann sind wir zurück zum Pokal gegangen, der uns hierher gebracht hat", erzählte Cedric ihr kleines Abenteuer.

„Komm, Junge, musst behandelt werden, hast ja Schnitte überall. Komm, ich bringe dich in den Krankenflügel", flüsterte eine Stimme an Harrys Ohr. Ehe Harry irgendetwas erwidern konnte, wurde er auch schon in Richtung Schloss gezogen. Er blickte neben sich und konnte Moodys erschreckende Umrisse sehen und als sie die Treppe erreichten, die zum Eichenportal führte, hörte er das dumpfe 'Klonk' seines Holzbeines bei jedem zweiten Schritt. Moody führte Harry zu seinem Büro im zweiten Stock und bugsierte ihn in einen Stuhl, dann drückte er ihm einen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit in die Hand und drängte ihn die Tasse zu leeren. Moody setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den er so nah an Harrys heranzog, dass Harry seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. „Also, erzähl mir ganz genau, was passiert ist", sagte Moody langsam. „Das müssten sie doch eigentlich schon wissen. Immerhin hat Cedric eben die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Außerdem habe ich keine große Lust ihnen all das jetzt noch mal zu erzählen", antwortete Harry erschöpft. „Aber wo kommen all diese Kratzer her? Ist das, wo der Dunkle Lord dich angegriffen hat?", fragte Moody begierig. „Wenn sie Cedric richtig zugehört hätten, wüssten sie, dass er in und Wurmschwanz geschockt hat und dass ich den beiden noch die Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals gehetzt habe", sagte Harry aufgebracht. „Das heißt also, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht zurückgekommen ist? Und da er jemand ganz bestimmtes braucht, um seinen Körper zurückzukriegen, wird er auch im Moment nicht zurückkommen können", überlegte Moody laut. „Wie kommen sie darauf, dass er eine ganz bestimmte Person benötigt, um zurückzukehren?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Weil der Dunkle Lord mich über seinen Plan informiert und in ihn integriert hat. Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass es ein Zufall war, dass dein Name im Feuerkelch gewesen ist? Es war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit den Kelch davon zu überzeugen, dass du als Teilnehmer einer vierten Schule dieser Schule warst, wurdest du zum Champion. Außerdem war auch ich es, der dir den Tipp mit den Drachen gegeben hat…" „Das ist nicht wahr, Hagrid hat mir die Drachen gezeigt", unterbrach ihn Harry.

„Und warum hat er sie dir gezeigt? Weil ich ihm gesagt habe, er soll sie dir zeigen. Ich dachte zuerst der Plan würde scheitern, als du Diggory erzählt hast, worum es bei der ersten Aufgabe geht. Aber dadurch hast du mir nur noch eine weitere Möglichkeit gegeben, dir weiterzuhelfen. Indem ich Diggory sagte, er solle das Ei mal unter Wasser öffnen, konnte ich dir wieder helfen, weil ich wusste, dass er dir sagen würde, was du zu machen hast. Dann hättest du es fast vermasselt, weil du so lange gebraucht hast eine Lösung für die Unterwasserreise zu finden. Also hab ich diesen Hauself Dobby ins Lehrerzimmer gerufen, er solle ein paar Lehrerumhänge abholen, die gewaschen werden müssten. Als er kam, begann ich mit Professor McGonagall ein lautstarkes Gespräch, ob wohl einer der Kandidaten auf die Idee kommen würde Dianthuskraut zu benutzen. Wie geplant lief der Hauself direkt in Snapes Büro und klaute etwas, um dir zu helfen. Heute Abend meldete ich mich freiwillig, den Trimagischen Pokal an seinen Platz im Irrgarten zu bringen. Ich verwandelte ihn in einen Portschlüssel, der den, der ihn als erstes berührte, auf den Friedhof von Little Hangleton bringen würde, wo der Vater des Dunklen Lords begraben ist. Danach lief ich um den Irrgarten Streife und eliminierte so viele Kreaturen, die auf deinem Weg lagen, wie mir möglich war. Um es nicht allzu verdächtig aussehen zu lassen, blies ich nicht jede aus deinem Weg. Ich hetzte Krum den Imperius-Fluch auf den Hals und er schaltete diese Fleur Delacour aus. Leider hast du Diggory geholfen, sonst hätte ich den auch schon aus dem Weg geschafft. Leider konntet ihr beide die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords fürs erste verhindern. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er doch noch zurückkommen wird", erzählte Moody mit irrem Blick. Er zückte ein silbernes Messer und kam Harry bedrohlich näher. Doch in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aus den Angeln geschleudert und Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape standen im Türrahmen, Dumbledore mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Das Messer flog aus Moodys Hand und er wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. ein kleines rotes Rinnsal kam unter seinem Schopf hervor, er war bewusstlos.

Professor McGonagall eilte sofort zu Harry, um sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen. „Professor, ich weiß wer meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hat. Es war Moody. Aber, ich verstehe nicht, wie er das tun konnte. Er sagte, er wäre in Voldemorts Pläne eingeweiht. Ich dachte, er sei mal ein Auror gewesen, wie kann er dann ein Todesser sein. Als Auror bekämpft man doch Todesser, oder nicht!", platzte Harry raus. „Du hast vollkommen Recht, Harry. Aber dieser Mann hier ist nicht Alastor Moody", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Nicht? Wer ist es denn dann? Das da ist doch der Mann, der das ganze Jahr über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet hat, oder nicht?", fragte Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Das ist zwar der Mann, der dieses Jahr hier unterrichtet hat, aber eigentlich nicht unterrichten sollte. Ich weiß, das klingt verwirrend, aber das dort ist nicht der echte Alastor Moody. Aber zuerst, Minerva, bitte gehen sie zu Hagrids Hütte, dort dürfte ein großer schwarzer Hund im Kürbisbeet sitzen. Bringen sie ihn bitte in mein Büro und sagen sie ihm, dass ich bald zu ihm kommen werde. Severus, gehen sie in die Küche und bringen die Hauselfe namens Winky hierher und ein Fläschchen von ihrem stärksten Wahrheitstrank", erklärte Dumbledore. Die beiden Lehrer schauten zwar ein wenig merkwürdig, taten aber wie ihnen geheißen. Als beide das Zimmer verlassen hatten, schloss Dumbledore die Tür und nahm Moodys Flachmann vom Tisch. Er kippte ihn, sodass der Inhalt auf den Boden lief. Eine dickflüssige, gelbe Substanz breitete sich auf dem Teppich aus. „Vielsaft-Trank, Harry. Der Doppelgänger muss ihn jede halbe und volle Stunde trinken, um die Form zu behalten. Doch ich glaube, dass unser Moody-Doppelgänger heute vor lauter Aufregung vergessen hat regelmäßig davon zu trinken. Wir müssen also nur abwarten bis die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt. Wenn dann Professor Snape mit dem Wahrheitstrank zurück ist, werden wir genau erfahren, wie er sich hier eingeschlichen hat. Aber zuerst…", sagte Dumbledore, ging zum Doppelgänger und zog einen kleinen Schlüsselbund hervor. Dann ging er zu dem magischen Koffer mit den sieben Schlüssellöchern und steckte den ersten Schlüssel ins erste Schloss. Er hob den Deckel und eine ganze Menge Hilfsmittel für Auroren kamen zum Vorschein. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte er noch fünf weitere Male und immer neue Gegenstände lagen im Koffer. Beim siebten Schloss hob Dumbledore den Deckel und ein tiefes Loch war zu sehen.

* * *

**So, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr honoriert es mit ganz ganz vielen Reviews.**

**Bussi, Lizzy.**


	2. Der Plan des Dunklen Lords

**Hi, Leute! Das neue Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

Als Harry sich über das Loch beugte, um zu sehen, was darin war, schreckte er zurück. Auf dem Boden des Koffers lag eine zusammengerollte Person. Er sah genauso aus wie der Professor Moody, der neben Harry bewusstlos am Boden lag. Nur das der Moody im Koffer sehr viel weniger Haare hatte. Dumbledore stieg in den Koffer, um sich zu vergewissern, was mit dem Moody am Kofferboden passiert war. Er transportierte ihn per Schwebezauber aus dem Koffer, sodass er vor dem Koffer liegen blieb. Dann kam er selbst wieder aus dem Koffer und erklärte:

„Das hier ist der echte Alastor Moody. So wie es aussieht, steht er unter dem Einfluss vom Imperius-Fluch und er ist zusätzlich geschockt. Immerhin musste der Doppelgänger den echten Moody am Leben erhalten, damit er weiterhin Vielsaft-Trank brauen konnte. Außerdem musste er auch all die Eigenschaften und Angewohnheiten Moodys erlernen. Daher kam es ihm auch sehr gelegen, dass Alastor Moody tatsächlich nur aus seinem Flachmann trinkt. Ahh…", sagte Dumbledore.

Der Doppelgänger begann sich zu verändern. Das falsche Auge ploppte aus der Höhle und an seine Stelle trat ein echtes. Das Holzbein fiel mit einem lauten 'Klonk' zu Boden und es wuchs eins aus Fleisch und Blut an seiner Stelle. Die Nase und der Rest des Gesichtes stellten sich wieder her und die Haare wurden kürzer und blonder. Als der Doppelgänger sich vollkommen in sich selbst zurückverwandelt hatte, konnte Harry den Jungen erkennen, der in Dumbledores Denkarium seinen Vater angefleht hatte ihn nicht zu verurteilen, da er nie ein Todesser gewesen sei. Vor Harry auf dem Boden lag Barty Crouch jr.

„Wie ich sehe, erkennst du den Mann, der uns allen in den letzten Monaten vorgaukeln wollte jemand anderes zu sein", bemerkte Dumbledore. Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, kam Snape herein mit einem kleinen Fläschchen Veritaserum und der Hauselfe Winky, die Mr. Crouch sr. nach dem Endspiel der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft rausgeschmissen hatte.

„Meister Barty, Meister Barty, was machen sie denn hier? Wieso sind sie nicht zu Hause?", quiekte die Elfe und rannte zu ihm hinüber. Als sie bemerkte, dass er sich nicht rührte, wimmerte sie: „Was ist mit ihnen?" und fügte zu Dumbledore gewandt „Sie haben ihn tot gemacht! Sie haben Meister Barty tot gemacht!" hinzu.

Snape reichte Dumbledore das Veritaserum und der träufelte drei Tropfen in den Mund des Bewusstlosen, den er zuvor geöffnet hatte. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab, sagte „Enervate" und Barty Crouch jr. wachte langsam auf.

„Nun, Mr. Crouch, warum sind sie hier? Schickt Lord Voldemort sie? Erzählen sie am besten von Anfang an. Beginnen sie damit, wie sie aus Askaban entkommen konnten und dann, warum sie ausgerechnet den armen Alastor Moody brauchten", begann Dumbledore mit der Befragung. Doch bevor Crouch anfangen konnte zu erzählen, kam Cedric ins Zimmer.

„Professor McGonagall hat gesagt, dass ich auch dabei sein soll, wenn sie ihn befragen. Immerhin war ich zusammen mit Harry auf dem Friedhof", erklärte er sein plötzliches Erscheinen. „Natürlich, da hat Professor McGonagall vollkommen Recht. Das hatte ich vergessen ihr aufzutragen. Aber zum Glück hat sie daran gedacht, dass wir zwei Helden haben", sagte der Schulleiter.

„Alles fing damit an, dass meine Mutter es nicht verkraftet hat, dass ich nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Sie wurde schwer krank und da mein Vater sie mehr geliebt hat, als er mich je lieben könnte, wollte er ihr noch einen letzten Wunsch erfüllen. Ich sollte ein freier Mann werden. Also braute Vater Vielsaft-Trank und sie kamen mich besuchen. Mir gaben sie ein Glas von dem Trank mit einem Haar von meiner Mutter und meine Mutter hatte genügend Reserven dabei, um für den Rest ihres Lebens in meiner Gestalt in Askaban zu sitzen. Da ich dort schon eine Weile drin gesessen hatte, war ich selbst auch schon sehr krank. Ich ging dann in der Gestalt meiner Mutter aus dem Gefängnis, falls uns irgendeiner der Gefangenen weggehen sieht und ein paar Wochen später ist meine Mutter dann gestorben. Sie wurde neben dem Gefängnis in meiner Gestalt begraben.

Ich lebte daheim mit Vater und unserer Hauselfe Winky. Mein Vater hatte mich unter den Einfluss des Imperius-Fluchs gesetzt und ich trug den ganzen Tag über einen Tarnumhang. Winky war die einzige außer meinem Vater, die von mir wusste. Bis eines Tages diese Ministeriumsangestellte Bertha Jorkins vor der Tür stand. Winky ging zur Tür und ließ sie ein, sie solle auf meinen Vater warten, der noch nicht zu Hause war. Dann kam sie selbst wieder zurück in die Küche, wo ich saß und fing an, sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Bertha Jorkins hörte genau soviel mit, um zu wissen, wer sich unter dem Tarnumhang verbarg. Mein Vater kam dann nach Hause und sah, was passiert war. Er belegte sie mit einem Vergessenszauber, sodass sie sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern konnte.

Dann kam das Endspiel der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft immer näher und Winky bettelte meinen Vater an, mich dorthin gehen zu lassen. Ich könne meinen Tarnumhang tragen und wir würden hochgehen, bevor jemand anderes hochgeht und würden das Stadion erst wieder verlassen, wenn niemand mehr da ist. Winky solle sagen, dass sie meinem Vater einen Platz freihalte. Vater wurde nicht weich, bis Winky sagte, dass Mutter mich nicht aus dem Gefängnis geholt hätte, damit ich bis ans Ende meines Lebens im Haus meines Vaters festsitze. Sie hätte gewollt, dass ich auch mal rauskomme aus dem Haus. Schließlich gab Vater nach. Er brachte uns am Tag des Finales schon morgens hoch in die Ehrenloge. Als diese sich dann abends füllte, sah ich einen Zauberstab aus der Tasche des Jungen vor mir ragen. Winky, die riesige Höhenangst hat und sich deswegen die Augen zuhielt, bemerkte nicht wie ich mir den Zauberstab schnappte.

Als nach dem Spiel dann alle wieder aus der Ehrenloge raus waren, machten Winky und ich uns auf den Weg zu unserem Zelt. Die Gesänge der Todesser machten mich dann wieder wach. Aber nicht nur ganz normal wach, ich konnte auch den Imperius-Fluch letztendlich abschütteln. Ich wollte diesen Verrätern zeigen, was einen echten Todesser ausmacht. Sie alle hatten sich vor Askaban gedrückt, haben ihre Loyalität zum Dunklen Lord verleugnet. Aber Winky band mich durch einen ihrer Zauber an sich und zerrte mich in Richtung Wald, weg von den Todessern. Wir standen mitten im Wald, als mir einfiel, dass ich ja noch den Zauberstab hatte. Ich zog ihn und beschwor das Dunkle Mal herauf.

Als dann die ganzen Ministeriumszauberer apparierten und ihre Schock-Zauber durch die Gegend schossen wurden Winky und ich getroffen und getrennt. Kurze Zeit später kam dann einer dieser Männer auf die Stelle zu, wo Winky und ich lagen. Da ich den Tarnumhang über hatte, konnte er mich nicht sehen. Also nahm er Winky mit und auch den Zauberstab, der mir aus der Hand gefallen war. Dann tauchte mein Vater auf und wusste sofort, dass auch ich da sein musste, wenn sie Winky dort gefunden hatten. Er kam zu dem Ort, wo ich noch immer lag und tastete im Dunkeln nach mir und fand mich auch. Doch Winky musste bestraft werden. Sie hatte ihre Pflicht nicht erfüllt. Sie hatte es zugelassen, dass ich in den Besitz eines Zauberstabes gekommen war. Also wurde sie entlassen. Nachdem alle Ministeriumszauberer die Lichtung verlassen hatten, kam mein Vater zurück und nahm mich mit nach Hause. Nun waren nur noch er und ich da. Er belegte mich wieder mit dem Imperius-Fluch und ich durfte nicht mehr raus.

Dann eines Tages kam mein Meister in Begleitung von Wurmschwanz. Er unterwarf meinen Vater dem Imperius-Fluch, befreite mich und weihte mich in seinen Plan ein. Der Dunkle Lord sagte, dass ich eine große Rolle in diesem Plan spielen solle. Ich fragte, woher er überhaupt wisse, dass ich am Leben sei. Bertha Jorkins sei ihm begegnet und er habe durch ein wenig Veränderung an ihrem Gedächtnis herausgefunden, dass sein treuster Todesser immer noch auf der Suche nach ihm sei und zu Hause von seinem Vater festgehalten werde. Außerdem erzählte sie ihm noch, dass dieses Jahr das Trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts stattfinden sollte. Aus diesen Informationen machte der Dunkle Lord einen Plan, in dem ich mich vor ihm beweisen konnte.

Meinem Meister war zu Ohren gekommen, dass der Ex-Auror Alastor Moody dieses Jahr an Hogwarts unterrichten solle. Daher machten Wurmschwanz und ich uns auf den Weg, um Moody zu überraschen. Wir schockten ihn und schlossen ihn in seinem eigenen Koffer ein. Den Vielsaft-Trank hatten wir vorher schon vorbereitet. Ich trank davon und wurde zu seinem Doppelgänger. Da die Nachbarn Lärm gehört hatten, verzauberte ich ein paar Mülleimer, die durch die Gegend sprangen und überallhin Müll verteilten. Als dann ein Ministeriumsarbeiter kam, sagte ich, dass die Mülltonnen eine Art Alarm sind für Einbrecher. Nachdem dieser wieder weg war, packte ich Moodys Kram zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Wurmschwanz ging dann zurück zum Haus meines Vaters, wo mein Meister wartete. Mein Vater, der von Wurmschwanz beaufsichtigt werden sollte, schien auch Zeiten gehabt zu haben, in denen er genau wusste, wer er ist und wo er war. Als Wurmschwanz einen unaufmerksamen Augenblick hatte, floh Vater und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, um Dumbledore zu gestehen, was er getan hatte und ihn davor zu warnen, dass ich in Hogwarts war.

Mein Meister informierte mich über die Flucht meines Vaters und befahl mir die Augen offen zu halten. Eines Abends, kurz vor der dritten Aufgabe, sah ich meinen Vater auf der Karte, die ich Potter abgenommen habe, die Ländereien betreten. Ich sah, wie er sich Potter und einem anderen näherte und wie Potter kurz darauf davon lief, um Dumbledore zu holen. Ich war zu der Zeit schon auf dem Weg in Richtung Wald, wo Potter meinen Vater und diesen Krum zurückgelassen hatte. Ich schockte Krum, ich tötete meinen Vater. Ich brachte ihn in den Wald und bedeckte ihn mit einem Tarnumhang. Dann kam ich wieder aus dem Wald heraus, schlug einen Bogen und ging wieder an den Waldrand, wo nun Potter mit Dumbledore stand. Dumbledore beauftragte mich, nach meinem Vater zu suchen. Ich ging zurück zu der Stelle, wo ich meinen Vater zurückgelassen hatte und verwandelte seine Leiche in einen Knochen, den ich dann in dem frisch umgegrabenen Stück Erde vor der Hütte des Wildhüters vergrub.

Am Tag der dritten Aufgabe erklärte ich mich dazu bereit den Trimagischen Pokal an seinen Platz in der Mitte des Irrgartens zu bringen. Ich verwandelte ihn in einen Portschlüssel, der den der ihn als erster berührte zu dem Friedhof bringen sollte, auf dem der Vater meines Meisters begraben liegt. Ich belegte Krum mit dem Imperius-Fluch und er schaltete dieses Mädchen aus. Eigentlich sollte er auch noch Diggory unschädlich machen, doch Potter half Diggory und somit ergriffen beide gleichzeitig den Pokal.

Leider ist der Plan meines Meisters nicht aufgegangen, denn wie Potter mir vorhin erzählte, konnte Diggory sowohl Wurmschwanz als auch meinen Meister schocken und somit seine Rückkehr verhindern", erzählte Crouch den staunenden Zuhörern.

„Dann waren sie es auch, der Harrys Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hat, hab ich Recht?", fragte Cedric geschockt.

„Natürlich war ich das. Wie ich am Anfang des Schuljahres sagte, es musste schon eine Menge Magie angewendet werden, um dem Kelch weiszumachen, dass nicht nur drei Schüler am Turnier teilnehmen werden. Ich habe den Feuerkelch davon überzeugt, dass Potter der einzige Teilnehmer einer vierten Schule ist und dass der Kelch an Halloween vier Champions anstatt nur drei auswählt. Ich war es auch, der Harry bei allen drei Aufgaben geholfen habe. Wieder und wieder habe ich ihm versteckte Tipps gegeben aus denen er dann zum Glück immer den richtigen Schluss gezogen hat", antwortete Crouch.

„Okay, Severus, ich bitte sie hier zu bleiben und Mr. Crouch zu bewachen. Minerva, informieren sie bitte den Zaubereiminister. Mr. Diggory, sie sollten Madam Pomfrey mal einen Besuch abstatten. Nach dem, was sie heute Abend alles erlebt haben. Sie sind ja auch total zerkratzt. Harry, komm du bitte noch mit mir in mein Büro", sagte Dumbledore.

Als Harry und Dumbledore vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier standen, erklärte Dumbledore, dass Sirius in seinem Büro warte. In Dumbledores Büro angekommen, erzählte Harry noch einmal alles, was passiert war und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum Cedric nicht auch mitkommen durfte. Immerhin war er auch dabei gewesen. Auf diese Frage antwortete Dumbledore, dass es wohl noch zu früh für Cedric sei, Sirius kennen zu lernen. Sie würden aber gleich alle zusammen, Sirius allerdings noch als Hund, in den Krankenflügel gehen, damit auch Harrys Wunden versorgt würden.

Cedric wurde noch immer von Madam Pomfrey versorgt, als Harry mit Dumbledore und Sirius eintrat. Allerdings wuselte Madam Pomfrey gleich zurück in ihr Büro, um die Materialien zu holen, um Harrys Wunden zu behandeln.

„Oh, hi, Harry! Wie geht's dir? Sag' mal, hättest du gedacht, dass so etwas mal hier passiert?", fragte Cedric.

„Nee! Ich meine, Professor Moody, das heißt dieser Crouch, war schon ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber es sieht ja ganz so aus als hätte Crouch ihn doch ganz gut nachgespielt. Ich weiß nur eins, so etwas wie heute möchte ich nie mehr erleben. Wir können froh sein, dass wir das überhaupt überlebt haben", gab Harry zurück.

„Da hast du Recht. Ich fand ja das Labyrinth schon irre schwer, aber der Portschlüssel hat dem Abend echt den Rest gegeben. Auf der anderen Seite war es richtig spannend so was mal zu erleben. Macht irgendwie Lust auf mehr. Du nicht auch, Harry?", meinte Cedric.

„Mag ja sein, aber ich hab erst mal genug von diesen ganzen Abenteuern. Jedes Jahr passiert mir das alles. Was ich hier schon alles durchgemacht habe, übertrifft alles, was ich jemals erleben wollte. Ich bin total erleichtert, dass wir die Rückkehr von Lord Voldemort vorerst verhindern konnten", war Harrys erschöpfte Antwort darauf.

„Sag' mal, meinst du, dass wir von nun an Freunde sein können? Ich werde auch meinen Kumpels sagen, dass sie aufhören sollen dich zu ärgern. Ich fand's nämlich echt cool von dir, dass du mir so oft aus der Patsche geholfen hast während dem Turnier", fragte Cedric.

„Komm', so oft hab ich dir doch gar nicht geholfen. Gut, heut' Abend mit Krum. Aber dafür hast du mir nachher mit der Spinne geholfen. Du hättest genauso gut zum Pokal gehen können, um der alleinige Sieger zu sein. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass die Spinne mich sicherlich zerquetscht hätte, wenn du mir nicht geholfen hättest. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nach dem wahnsinnig anstrengenden Abenteuer nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben möchte?", lautete Harrys Gegenfrage.

Madam Pomfrey kam zurück und machte sich nun daran, Harrys wunden zu heilen.

„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch beide. Die Gute ist, ich habe eure sichtbaren Wunden komplett heilen können. Nun zur Schlechten. Ihr beide müsst heute Nacht noch hier bleiben. Bei dem, was ihr heute durchgemacht habt, wäre ein traumloser Schlaf das Beste. Also, sucht euch jeder ein Bett, zieht euch um und dann bringe ich jedem von euch einen Trank für den besagten traumlosen Schlaf", wies Madam Pomfrey die beiden Jungs an.

Gesagt, getan. Die beiden Helden legten sich je in ein Bett am Fenster und tranken dann den Trank, den Madam Pomfrey ihnen gab. Kaum ausgetrunken, schliefen sie auch schon tief und fest.

* * *

**So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Vielen Dank an die, die mir schon Reviews geschrieben haben. Ganz lieb knuddel dafür!Ich hoffe,dass ich jetzt auch wieder welche bekomme g Eure Lizzy**


	3. Die letzten Tage in Hogwarts

**Hi, Leute! Das neue Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Bitte Review**

* * *

Als Harry am Morgen danach aufwachte, saß Cedric schon aufrecht auf seinem Bett und unterhielt sich mit seinen Eltern.

„Morgen, Harry. Gut geschlafen?", fragte Cedric grinsend, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass Harry wach war.

„Guten Morgen. Hielt sich in Grenzen. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern überhaupt irgendwas geträumt zu haben. Du etwa?", gab Harry verschlafen zurück.

„Nein, liegt aber daran, dass der Schlaftrank, den Madam Pomfrey uns gegeben hat, ein Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf war. Hätte doch keinen Sinn einen Trank so zu nennen und man träumt dann trotzdem, oder? Ach, übrigens, das sind meine Eltern. Meinen Vater kennst du ja sicherlich noch!"

„Klar. Guten Morgen Mr. und Mrs. Diggory. Sag mal, Cedric, weißt du, wann der Sieger verkündet wird? Ich möchte nämlich bis dahin noch mal hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um was zu holen."

„Die Vergabe des Preisgeldes soll, glaub ich, heute Abend stattfinden. Wir haben für die vom Ministerium ziemlich viel Chaos fabriziert. Es war nämlich eigentlich nicht geplant, dass es zwei Sieger gibt."

„Das Chaos war vorher auch schon da. Es war schließlich auch nicht vorgesehen, dass insgesamt vier Champions am Turnier teilnehmen. Da auch keiner damit rechnen konnte, dass ihr euch nachher den Turniersieg teilt, müssen die Angestellten von der Abteilung für Sport und Spiel und von der Internationalen Zusammenarbeit jetzt mal ein bisschen mehr arbeiten. Ich, persönlich, halte es für eine gute Entscheidung von euch beiden, dass ihr euch den Sieg geteilt habt. So habt ihr gemeinsam für Hogwarts den Titel gesichert", sagte Mr. Diggory freudestrahlend zu den beiden Jungen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Hermine, Ron und Ginny kamen herein.

Sirius, der die ganze Nacht in Gestalt des Hundes neben Harrys Bett gesessen hatte, lief schwanzwedelnd auf Hermine und Ron zu.

„Mach, dass du weggehst von den beiden. Harry, was macht denn dieser Hund in deinem Zimmer?", fragte Mrs. Weasley während sie versuchte ihn mit ihrer Handtasche von Ron und Hermine wegzuscheuchen.

„Das ist kein normaler Hund, Mrs. Weasley. Hören sie doch endlich auf ihn zu schlagen", sagte Harry, wandte sich dann an Mr. und Mrs. Diggory und fügte „Sie müssen mir versprechen, dass sie ihn nicht verraten, wenn sie ihn sehen." hinzu. „Sirius, zeig dich."

Und nach wenigen Sekunden war aus dem Hund ein Mann mit langem schwarzen Haar und Vollbart geworden. Mr. und Mrs. Diggory und Mrs. Weasley atmeten vor Schreck tief ein. Bill, Charlie, Ginny und Cedric ließen sich nicht anmerken, dass gerade ein gesuchter Mörder vor ihnen erschienen war. Sie grüßten ihn, als hätten sie niemand anderen erwartet.

„Hallo, alle zusammen. Ich hoffe, dass ich keinen von ihnen allzu sehr erschreckt habe! Aber ich bin nicht wirklich der, für den sie mich wahrscheinlich halten werden. Ich war nicht derjenige, der damals die Straße in die Luft gesprengt oder Harrys Eltern verraten hat. Ich bin Harrys Patenonkel und wollte ihm nie etwas Böses. Einige von euch erinnern sich vielleicht noch an Peter Pettigrew, den vierten aus unserer Clique. Er war der Geheimniswahrer der Potters. Wir haben doch noch getauscht, sodass Voldemort mich verfolgt hätte und Pettigrew untertauchen konnte. Aber stattdessen hat Peter Lily und James verraten. Ich bitte euch also darum, dass ihr dem Ministerium nichts von mir erzählt", erklärte Sirius den staunenden Zuhörern.

„Das stimmt alles. Wir haben Peter Pettigrew letztes Jahr selbst gesehen. Ihr habt euch doch so gewundert, dass Krätze auf einmal nicht mehr da war, oder?", fragte Ron seine Eltern.

„Ja, aber du hast doch gesagt, er sei gestorben. Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?", Rons Mutter sah ihren Sohn fragend an.

„Das wollte ich doch grade erklären. Krätze war Peter Pettigrew", gab Ron zurück.

„Was? Wir hatten den Mörder von Harrys Eltern die ganze Zeit über bei uns im Haus?", fragte Mrs. Weasley erschrocken.

„Sirius hat während seiner Zeit in Askaban herausgefunden, dass Peter noch lebt. Er hat vom Minister den Tagespropheten bekommen, wo das Foto von uns in Ägypten drin war. Da, wo Krätze auf meiner Schulter gesessen hat…", fing Ron an zu erklären.

„Ich erkannte sofort, dass das Peter sein musste. Ich habe so oft dabei zugesehen, wie er sich verwandelt hat. Außerdem fehlte ihm ein Zeh. Harry erzählte mir, dass ich im Schlaf geredet haben soll. Immer wieder das gleiche. Davon habe der Minister abgeleitet, dass ich damit Harry meinte. Dabei meinte ich eigentlich Wurmschwanz, das heißt Peter. Immerhin war er in der richtigen Position, um zuzuschlagen, sollte auch nur das kleinste Gerücht entstehen, dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist. Er war die ganze Zeit über in Harrys Nähe und hätte ihn sofort umbringen können. Nur ihn wollte ich. Niemals hätte ich Harry auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt", erzählte Sirius weiter.

„Und wir haben Pettigrew gestern Abend wieder gesehen. Er war derjenige, der mich umbringen sollte. Er trug diese Kreatur auf dem Arm, die wohl Du-weißt-schon-wer sein sollte. Zum Glück aber konnten wir beide fliehen. Ist ziemlich knapp gewesen. Wir wären gestern beinahe getötet worden", sagte Cedric.

„Na ja, bei dir ist es sogar noch knapper gewesen als bei mir. Voldemort hatte schließlich befohlen, dich zu töten. Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, glaube ich nicht, dass sie mich am Leben gelassen hätten, wenn sie mit mir fertig gewesen wären. Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass wir beide überlebt haben", ergänzte Harry.

„Ja, stell dir mal vor, einen von uns beiden hätt's erwischt. Meinst du, dass uns irgendjemand außer Dumbledore geglaubt hätte, was wirklich passiert ist?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass uns hier sonst noch jemand geglaubt hätte. Professor McGonagall, zum Beispiel oder unsere Freunde und deren und unsere Verwandten. Klar, es hätte ne Menge Leute gegeben, die gedacht hätten, dass wir total verrückt sind. Aber zum Glück werden wir das niemals rausfinden."

Abends wurden Harry und Cedric aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen und sie machten sich, da die anderen Schüler schon fast alle dort waren, zusammen auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Dort angekommen trennten sie sich und suchten sich einen Platz an ihrem jeweiligen Haustisch.

Harry erspähte Ron und Hermine, die ihm freundlicherweise einen Sitz freigehalten hatten. Cedric fand seine Kumpels, Chris, Nick, Andy und Brad, die ebenfalls einen Platz für ihn besetzt hatten.

„Hi, Ced, wie geht's, Mann? Wir wären dich ja besuchen gekommen, aber Professor Sprout meinte, dass nur die Familien von euch rein dürfen. Aber du schienst auch nicht allzu sehr verletzt, warum warst du dann eigentlich im Krankenflügel?", fragte Nick.

„Ich hab was bekommen, damit ich nicht von den Geschehnissen gestern Abend träume. War nämlich ein nicht sonderlich wünschenswertes Erlebnis", erklärte Cedric im Flüsterton, da Fudge aufgestanden war.

„Liebe Schüler! Dieses Fest sollte, wie ihr wisst, zu Ehren des Gewinners des Trimagischen Turniers stattfinden", begann der Zaubereiminister unter überraschten Blicken der Hogwarts-Schüler.

„Findet es etwa wegen etwas anderem statt? Warum sollten wir denn sonst feiern?", fragten die Weasley-Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund.

„Nein, nein. Ihr habt mich falsch verstanden. Dieses Fest sollte zu Ehren des EINEN Gewinners stattfinden. Stattdessen findet es aber zu Ehren der BEIDEN Gewinner statt. Die, wie es der Zufall so will, beide die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchen. Und da der Preis für den Gewinner auf eintausend Galleonen festgelegt war, hat das Zaubereiministerium entschieden, dass beide Sieger jeweils den Gewinn von eintausend Galleonen bekommen sollen.

Darf ich also unsere Champions nach vorne bitten um sich ihre wohlverdienten Prämien abzuholen?", sprach Fudge weiter.

Harry stand verdutzt auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach vorne, wo er dann auch wieder auf Cedric stieß.

„Ist das nicht total cool? Eintausend Galleonen für jeden von uns! Das ist der absolute Wahnsinn!", flüsterte Cedric Harry zu.

„Ja, total abgefahren", antwortete Harry trocken.

Sie holten sich ihr Preisgeld und setzten sich wieder hin. Kurz darauf erschien das Festessen.

Als die drei Freunde wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, ging Harry geradewegs hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal, um seinen Koffer für die am nächsten Tag anstehende Heimreise zu packen. Ron und Hermine, die beide schon gepackt hatten, gingen mit ihm hoch, setzten sich auf Rons Bett und schauten Harry beim Packen zu.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich freue mich auf zu Hause. So ein Jahr wie das hier muss ich nicht unbedingt noch mal erleben. War ziemlich aufregend, oder was meint ihr?", fragte Ron.

„Geht mir genau so. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr mir diesen Sommer auch mal schreibt. Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal treffen und damit meine ich nicht nur zum Bücherkauf in der Winkelgasse", sagte Hermine.

„Na ja, ich würd lieber noch so ein Jahr erleben als zurück zu den Dursleys zu müssen. Aber ich bin auch dafür, dass wir uns dieses Jahr mal ein bisschen öfter treffen. Ist nämlich ziemlich langweilig ohne euch. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Dursleys dieses Jahr nicht wieder auf so blöde Ideen kommen wie vor zwei Jahren als sie Tante Magda eingeladen haben", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Wenn sie tatsächlich noch mal auf so eine Idee kommen, schreibst du uns und wir sehen zu, dass wir dich irgendwie da raus bekommen. Vielleicht kannst du dieses Jahr wirklich wieder zu uns kommen und einen Teil der Ferien da bleiben. Ich werd einfach mal Mum und Dad fragen, ob sie was dagegen hätten", schlug Ron vor.

„Das mach ich auf jeden Fall. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich es zwei ganze Monate bei den Dursleys aushalte, oder? Seit ich hier in Hogwarts bin, habe ich noch nie die kompletten Ferien im Ligusterweg verbracht. In den ersten Ferien haben Fred, George und du, Ron, mich dort abgeholt, nach den zweiten Ferien bin ich in die Winkelgasse abgehauen und dieses Jahr war ich auch wieder bei euch wegen der Weltmeisterschaft. Ich denke, dass ich dieses Jahr auch wieder irgendeinen Weg finden werde, wie ich den vollen zwei Monaten 'zu Hause' entgehen kann. Ansonsten sehen wir uns spätestens am ersten September."

_Zur gleichen Zeit in einem Schlafsaal der Hufflepuffs:_

„Was machst du eigentlich in den Ferien, Ced? Du hast nicht zufällig Lust mal ein oder zwei Wochen zu mir zu kommen, oder?", fragte Brad, während er Cedric beim Packen zusah.

„Mal schauen, was sich sonst noch so ergibt. Ich hatte vor, Cho mal zu fragen, ob sie nicht mal bei mir vorbeikommen möchte. Außerdem wollte ich Harry über den Sommer mal zu mir einladen. Er hat mir von den Muggelverwandten, bei denen er wohnt, erzählt und es hörte sich nicht wirklich vergnüglich an. Also dachte ich, dass er mich vielleicht mal besuchen kommen möchte für ein oder zwei Wochen", gab Cedric zurück.

„Ach so, na ja, kannst dich ja melden, wenn du doch noch Zeit für mich findest", sagte Brad.

_Indes wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors:_

„Wisst ihr, was ich mir überlegt habe? Ich dachte, dass ich mich nach diesem Abenteuer vielleicht ernsthaft mit Cedric anfreunden könnte. Immerhin kommen wir immer ganz gut miteinander aus. Jetzt schaut nicht so blöd. Er ist total nett und super hilfsbereit. Wäre er im Irrgarten nicht umgekehrt, um mir mit dieser Spinne zu helfen, hätte die mich wahrscheinlich zerquetscht. Er hätte sich den alleinigen Sieg sichern können, aber er war der Meinung, dass ich es mehr verdient hätte zu gewinnen. Das wollte ich aber nicht. Er war schließlich im Labyrinth schneller als ich, also habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns den Sieg teilen. Wie schon gesagt, ohne ihn würde ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht mehr leben", sagte Harry.

„Er würde aber wahrscheinlich auch ohne dich nicht mehr leben. Du hast ihm von den Drachen erzählt, du hast ihm Krum vom Leib gehalten und ihn vor dieser Spinne gewarnt. Wie du siehst, hast du ihm schon einige Male das Leben gerettet", meinte Ron.

„Das stimmt zwar, Ron, aber er hat mir gesagt, dass ich das Goldene Ei mal im Wasser öffnen soll, er hat mir mit der Spinne geholfen und er hat nachher auf dem Friedhof Wurmschwanz und Voldemort geschockt, sodass sie uns nichts mehr anhaben konnten. Wir haben uns immer wieder gegenseitig geholfen, wenn wir in Schwierigkeiten waren und wenn man das alles unterm Strich betrachtet gleicht sich alles aus."

„Ja, aber du hast nachher noch die Ganzkörperklammer auf Wurmschwanz und Du-weißt-schon-wen angewandt. Außerdem habe ich ihm immer noch nicht verziehen, dass er letztes Jahr Gryffindor im Quidditch geschlagen hat", Ron wollte einfach nicht aufgeben, Harry davon abzuhalten sich mit Cedric anfreunden zu wollen.

„Komm schon, Ron. Die Ganzkörperklammer war nur möglich, weil Cedric beide schon vorher geschockt hatte. Und so nachtragend, dass du ihm immer noch den Sieg über uns übel nimmst, kannst du doch auch nicht sein. Ich hab ihm das auch verziehen. Hufflepuff hat damals fair gewonnen. Keiner konnte wissen, dass gerade bei dem Spiel, kurz bevor ich den Schnatz fangen konnte, die Dementoren auftauchen würden, auch die Hufflepuffs nicht. Also, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Cedric wird nämlich nie euren Platz als mein bester Freund einnehmen. Er wird nur hoffentlich ein guter Freund werden."

„Außerdem werden wir ihn ab jetzt eh nicht mehr so häufig sehen, Ron. Cedric hat jetzt das letzte Jahr hier hinter sich gebracht und wird jetzt wohl anfangen zu arbeiten. Das heißt, dass Harry ihn sowieso nur noch um Weihnachten, Ostern oder eventuell noch im Sommer sehen kann. Also, reg dich ab und mach nicht so einen Aufstand, wie du gemacht hast, als du gesehen hast, dass ich mich mit Viktor angefreundet habe. Du willst doch auch nicht, dass wir irgendwann mal so reagieren, wenn du dich mal mit irgendjemand anderem anfreunden willst."

Mit diesen Worten ging Hermine aus dem Zimmer und in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal, da es am Morgen danach zurück nach London ging.

Harry und Ron machten sich bettfertig und kaum waren sie eingeschlafen, so kam es ihnen vor, als sie auch schon wieder in den Zug stiegen.

„Harry!", rief jemand hinter den drei Freunden her, auf ihrem Weg durch den Zug nach einem freien Abteil, „Harry! Hast du mal ne Sekunde? Ich wollte mal mit dir reden", Cedric erschien hinter Harry und hielt ihn am Arm, damit er anhielt.

„Klar, ich hatte auch vor dich zu suchen, sobald ich meinen Koffer abgestellt habe. Warte mal eben, ich geh den grad noch wegbringen, dann komme ich sofort wieder und wir können reden", antwortete Harry.

Cedric musste nur wenige Augenblicke warten, als Harry auch schon wiederkam.

„Also, was gibt's?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht über den Sommer mal bei mir vorbeikommen möchtest. Vorausgesetzt, dass deine Verwandten dich weglassen. Ich würd mich echt freuen, wenn du das irgendwie einrichten könntest", sagte Cedric.

„Was für ein Zufall! Genau das wollte ich dich auch fragen. Außer dass ich dich nicht zu mir einladen wollte, weil mein Onkel und meine Tante dann komplett ausrasten würden. Sie ertragen mich nur geradeso, ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie sagen würden, wenn auf einmal zwei Zauberer in ihrem Haus wären. Aber ich hätte echt Lust dich mal zu besuchen." „Ja, cool. Wann genau können wir ja noch per Eule klären. Ich schick dir dann eine, wenn ich das mit meinen Eltern abgeklärt habe. Sorry, aber jetzt muss ich leider los. Meine Freunde werden nämlich diesen Sommer schon nicht allzu viel von mir sehen, weil ich auch noch in Urlaub fahre. Wir sehen uns dann, okay? Tschau, Harry!"

Die Fahrt kam Harry dann mal wieder sehr kurz vor, wie immer, wenn er Spaß hatte.

Als sie in London am Bahnhof hielten, waren am Ende nur noch Fred und George mit Harry im Abteil und dieser zog den Beutel mit seinem Trimagischen Gewinn aus seinem Koffer.

„Fred, George, wartet mal gerade." Er drückte George das Säckchen in die Hand, fügte „Hier! Für euren Scherzartikelladen. Ich brauch das Geld nicht und ich glaube daran, dass ihr mal die besten Scherzartikel der Welt verkaufen werdet. Wenn ihr es nicht nehmt, verschenk ich es an irgendeinen Schüler, der mir nachher über den Weg läuft. Aber tut mir einen Gefallen und kauft Ron einen neuen Festumhang und erzählt euren Eltern nicht, woher ihr es habt. Ansonsten wünsch ich euch viel Glück mit der Entwicklung der Sachen." hinzu und ging, seinen Koffer hinter sich herschleppend, schnurstracks aus dem Abteil und folgte Ron und Hermine in den Hauptteil des Bahnhofs King's Cross.

* * *

**So, das wars auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es euch gefallen hat und dass ihr mir ganz viele Reviews schickt. Ich möchte übrigens auch auf diesem Wege allen danken, die mir so liebe Reviews geschickt haben, weil ich so weiß, dass es sich gelohnt hat, diese Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **

**Edit: Ich hab hier etwas abgeändert, da ich in der vorigen Fassung Cedric schon arbeiten schicken wollte, jedoch vergessen hatte, dass er noch ein Jahr Schule vor sich hatte, hab ich diesen Gesprächsteil rausgeschmissen und auch die Namen der Freunde geändert, da mir aufgefallen ist, dass seine besten Freunde hier noch ganz anders hießen als in den folgenden Kapiteln.**

**Bye, Lizzy  
**


	4. Ein etwas anderer Sommer

**Hi, Leute! Nach einer Ewigkeit ist endlich das nächste Kapitel fertig geworden. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß daran und schreibt auch ganz viele Reviews. Danke**

**Ein etwas anderer Sommer**

Als Harry eines Morgens aufwachte, hörte er wie irgendetwas an sein Fenster pochte. Er stand auf und sah seine Eule Hedwig draußen auf dem Fenstersims sitzen mit einem Brief am Bein. Rasch ließ er sie rein und band den Brief vom Fuß. Hedwig klickte dankend mit dem Schnabel und flog zu ihrem Käfig um sich nach dieser anstrengenden Reise mit einem Schluck Wasser zu stärken.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und ritzte den Brief auf, um ihn zu lesen.

_Hi Harry,_

_entschuldige, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich war bis vor kurzem noch in Spanien. Mann, ist das heiß dort._

_Ich hab das jetzt mit meinen Eltern geklärt und sie haben absolut nichts dagegen, wenn du in der nächsten Woche mal hier vorbei kommst. Natürlich nur, wenn du auch Zeit hast. Frag am besten einfach mal deinen Onkel und deine Tante, ob sie dich lassen würden. Obwohl du wahrscheinlich auch kommen würdest, wenn sie es dir verbieten würden, oder? Ich würde dich dann morgen abholen, wäre das okay?_

_Und keine Panik, selbst wenn du im Sommer noch zu Ron willst, kannst du da ja auch noch hin, wenn du bei mir gewesen bist, stimmt's?_

_Na ja, überleg's dir einfach und schick mir ne Eule zurück._

_Cedric Diggory_

_PS: War Zufall, dass deine Eule gerade bei mir vorbei kam. Ich glaub sie wollt sichergehen, dass ich dir auch tatsächlich schreibe. Ich wollte den Brief eh gerade meiner eigenen Eule ans Bein binden, aber da Hedwig sowieso zu dir zurück muss, hab ich ihr den Brief mitgegeben._

Harry freute sich riesig über den Brief, weil der Sommer bisher nämlich ziemlich langweilig gewesen war und er schon eine Weile darauf gewartet hatte, dass etwas passieren würde. Immerhin hatte Cedric versprochen, er würde ihm schreiben. Er zog sich an und rannte die Treppe hinunter, wo die Dursleys schon um den Küchentisch saßen.

„Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich ab morgen verschwinde für den Rest des Sommers?", fragte Harry geradeheraus.

„Wohin willst du denn jetzt schon wieder? Aber mir soll es egal sein. Solange ich dich da nicht hinbringen muss und du mich dann nicht mehr nervst und auch an Weihnachten und Ostern in deiner verblödeten Schule bleibst und ich dich nicht zum Bahnhof bringen muss", grummelte Onkel Vernon von hinter seiner Morgenzeitung.

„Keine Panik, Cedric kommt mich dann morgen abholen und danach werde ich zu den Weasleys gehen für den Rest der Ferien. Und Weihnachten und Ostern bleibe ich eh immer in der Schule oder ich fahre zu den Weasleys. Zum Bahnhof komm ich dann auch mit den Weasleys", sagte Harry, verschwand wieder aus der Küche und düste in sein Zimmer.

Dort schnappte er sich eine kleine Rolle Pergament, seine Adlerfeder und ein Gläschen Tinte. Als er alles aus dem Kissenbezug, der unter einer losen Latte unter seinem Bett versteckt war, rausgekramt hatte, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und krakelte schnell eine Antwort auf das Pergament. Dann drehte er sich rum und beugte sich so hinunter, dass er auf einer Augenhöhe mit Hedwig war.

„Na, bereit für einen weiteren Flug? Du musst das hier schnell für mich zu Cedric bringen, okay? Bleib am besten gleich bei ihm, wenn er nichts dagegen hat. Ich komme ja morgen sowieso", fragte Harry seine treue Eule.

Hedwig klickte zutraulich mit ihrem Schnabel, ließ sich von ihm den Brief ans Bein binden und setzte sich auf Harrys ausgestreckten Unterarm. Anschließend trug Harry seine Eule zum noch offenen Fenster, wo sie ihre Flügel spannte und eine erneute Reise antrat.

Da er ja am nächsten Tag schon abgeholt wurde, fing Harry schon einmal an seinen Koffer zu packen. Es war unglaublich wie weit die Sachen in seinem Zimmer verstreut lagen. Die Bücher lagen teilweise unter dem losen Dielenbrett und teilweise auf seinem Schreibtisch. Unter dem Schreibtisch fand er noch einen Stapel unbenutzten Pergaments und ein paar Ersatzfedern. In seinem Kleiderschrank war ebenfalls ein heilloses Durcheinander. Harry musste erst mal einen großen Packen von Dudleys alten Klamotten rausziehen, um an seine Zauberumhänge ranzukommen. Das Chaos im Schrank war aber nicht wirklich Harrys Schuld. Tante Petunia hatte zur Abwechslung mal die frisch gewaschenen Klamotten in seinen Schrank räumen wollen. Als sie aber dann die Zauberumhänge sah, die bis dahin noch auf dem Boden vor dem Bett lagen, stopfte sie zuerst die Umhänge in das Fach und um diese zu verdecken noch die alten XXXL-Sachen von Dudley davor.

Zu guter letzt hatte Harry dann alles zusammen und setzte sich zufrieden auf sein Bett. Er hatte nur kurze Zeit dort gesessen, als jemand von unten „Essen!" rief.

„Perfektes Timing!", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst und ging die Treppe hinunter zur Küche.

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte Onkel Vernon mit dunklem Blick.

„Aber Tante Petunia hat doch zum Essen gerufen. Galt das etwa nicht auch für mich?", fragte Harry etwas verdutzt.

„Nein! Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, wir haben Besuch bekommen. Deine Portion steht da auf der Anrichte. Nimm es und verschwinde auf dein Zimmer. So einen Vorfall, wie den vor drei Jahren mit den Masons will ich nicht noch mal erleben. Also mach das du auf dein Zimmer kommst und gib ja keinen Mucks von dir sonst setzt es was", ermahnte Onkel Vernon.

„Schon gut", antwortete Harry.

„Ich hoffe ja nicht, dass schon wieder ein Hauself in meinem Zimmer auf mich wartet um mich vor irgendetwas zu warnen", fügte er noch leise flüsternd hinzu.

Also ging er die Treppe wieder hinauf und nahm sein einsames Mahl zu sich.

„Man, bin ich froh, wenn ich ab morgen wieder hier weg bin. Mal sehen, was in der nächsten Woche so passiert. Es wird mit Sicherheit interessanter und spannender als alles, was hier los ist", sagte Harry leise zu sich.

Langsam verdunkelte sich der Himmel draußen und da Harry keinen Sinn darin sah, noch länger wach zu bleiben, weil sowieso nichts mehr passieren würde, außer vielleicht, dass er noch an Langeweile gestorben wäre, zog er sich wieder seinen Pyjama an und kroch unter seine Bettdecke. Bevor er die Augen schloss, strich er wieder einen weiteren Tag an seinem selbst gebastelten Kalender, mit dem er immer die Tage zählte bis er wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, durch.

Harry wachte am Morgen darauf nicht zu dem Klingeln seines Weckers auf, den er sich auch in den Ferien immer stellte, sondern durch ein lautes Pochen an seine Zimmertür.

„Hey, du Missgeburt! Aufwachen! Da will dich jemand abholen. Bring deinen Hintern in Bewegung. Je schneller du dich runterkommst, desto schneller sind wir dich los", röhrte Dudley durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch.

Mit einem Mal war Harry hellwach. Er sprang aus seinem Bett auf und zog sich in Windeseile an. Dann machte er sich daran seinen Schulkoffer zur Zimmertür zu schleppen und klemmte sich noch Hedwigs Käfig unter den Arm. So bepackt erschien er an der Treppe und als Cedric ihn sah, rannte er die Treppe rauf und half Harry seinen Koffer nach unten zu befördern.

„Hi Harry, wie geht's dir?", begrüßte Cedric ihn.

„Jetzt geht's mir richtig gut! Und dir? Sag mal, wie bist du denn hergekommen?", antwortete Harry.

„Appariert! Hab vor kurzem die Prüfung abgelegt und mit Bravour bestanden. Aber ich denke zurück werden wir per Flohpulver gehen. Du kannst ja schließlich noch nicht apparieren. Außerdem geht das mit dem Koffer eh nicht."

„Na ja, da gibt es nur ein Problem. Wie können wir denn per Flohpulver hier wegkommen. Die Dursleys sind doch Muggel und damit gar nicht ans Netzwerk angeschlossen. Außerdem haben sie keinen offenen Kamin. Nur einen elektrischen", fiel es Harry auf.

„Das mit dem Netzwerk hat mein Dad geregelt. Er hat da so ein paar Kontakte im Ministerium, die das in die Wege geleitet haben. Aber das mit dem Kamin könnte einige Probleme geben. Obwohl, eigentlich auch wieder nicht. Ich könnte den Kamin freilegen, dich mit dem Koffer vorausschicken, dann den Kamin wieder so herrichten wie er war und selbst nach Hause apparieren. So müsste es funktionieren", meinte Cedric.

Sie gingen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo Cedric dann den Kamin magisch freilegte, ein flackerndes Feuer heraufbeschwor und Harry mitsamt Koffer dann mit dem Flohpulver, das er wohlweißlich mitgebracht hatte, zu sich nach Hause schickte.

Harry landete in einem wunderschön eingerichteten Wohnzimmer. Er hatte kaum Zeit, sich umzusehen, als auch schon Cedric neben ihm erschien.

„Fühl dich wie zu Hause!", sagte Cedric grinsend.

„Ich glaub, ich werde mich hier um einiges besser fühlen als ich es jemals im Ligusterweg getan habe", antwortete Harry ebenfalls mit einem dicken Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Cedric brachte Harry ins obere Stockwerk und zeigte ihm sein Zimmer für die nächste Woche. Harry stellte den Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig ab und ging dann mit Cedric zusammen wieder nach unten in die Küche, wo Mrs. Diggory hinter dem Herd stand und ein paar Eier und Speck briet.

„Herzlich Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Heim, Harry! Ich nehme an Cedric hat dir schon dein Zimmer gezeigt?", wurde er von ihr begrüßt als sie sich vom Herd abwandte, um ihn zur Begrüßung zu umarmen, „Aber, wie siehst du denn aus? Bist ja ganz voller Ruß! Cedric, zeigst du Harry, bitte, wo er sich ein wenig saubermachen kann? Dann können wir auch gleich frühstücken, ich nehme an du hast noch nichts gegessen, Harry? War ja schon ziemlich früh, als Cedric dich abgeholt hat, oder?"

Cedric führte Harry wiederum in den ersten Stock und zum Badezimmer. Dort wusch sich Harry den Ruß aus dem Gesicht und von den Händen und klopfte auch seine Klamotten sauber. Dann schüttelte er noch kurz die Haare aus und trat wieder auf den Flur, wo Cedric auf ihn wartete. Zusammen gingen die beiden wieder in die Küche, wo Mrs. Diggory mittlerweile den Tisch gedeckt und das Frühstück auf drei Teller verteilt hatte.

„Aber wo ist denn dein Vater, Cedric? Frühstückt der nicht mit?", fragte Harry Cedric leise.

„Nein, Dad ist schon im Ministerium. Scheint wieder ziemlich viel Arbeit für ihn zu geben. Als ich heute früh aufgestanden bin, war er gerade kurz davor zu disapparieren", antwortete Cedric.

„Oh Mann, ich glaub, das wär nichts für mich. Jeden Tag so früh aufzustehen. Da würd ich wahrscheinlich irgendwann total durchdrehen. Ich bin froh, dass die Dursleys mich in dieser Hinsicht in Ruhe lassen", sagte Harry.

„Kümmern die sich denn überhaupt nicht um dich? Das muss doch furchtbar sein. Ich könnt' mir das gar nicht vorstellen, so ganz ohne vernünftiges Familienleben. Fühlst du dich nicht manchmal allein, oder so?", fragte Cedric neugierig.

„Nee, nich wirklich. Und wenn es doch mal so weit kommt, dann gibt es immer noch Ron, Hermine oder jetzt ja auch dich", antwortete Harry.

„Und was machst du, wenn keiner von uns Zeit hat? Schließlich kann das ja auch mal der Fall sein."

„Dann habe ich schließlich noch meine liebe Hedwig. Sie ist mir immer treu, seit ich sie zu meinem elften Geburtstag von Hagrid bekommen habe."

Von da an aßen die beiden in Ruhe ihr Frühstück und gingen dann nach oben. Harry packte erst einmal seine Sachen aus und wie abgesprochen tauchte Cedric gerade dann auf, als Harry den letzten säuberlich gefalteten Umhang in eins der Fächer im Kleiderschrank legte.

„Hi Harry. Sag mal, hast du Lust, mit mir und ein paar meiner Kumpels 'n bisschen Quidditch zu spielen? Wird bestimmt lustig", fragte Cedric.

„Klar. Was für ne Frage. Allerdings, da fällt mir grad ein, sind das die gleichen Freunde, die mich letztes Jahr so verarscht haben? Dann hab ich nämlich keinen Bock drauf."

„Mach dir wegen denen keine Sorgen. Seit sie gemerkt haben, dass ich dich gut leiden kann, haben sie nie wieder etwas gegen dich gesagt. Und selbst wenn, scher dich einfach nicht drum. Ich find dich super nett und es ist mir egal, ob meine anderen Freunde dich leiden können oder nicht! Also, was is nu?"

„Lass uns gehen! Ich muss nur noch schnell meinen Besen holen."

„Hast du immer noch den Feuerblitz? Das Teil ist total cool. Ich wollt auch so einen haben, aber meine Eltern wollen mir keinen kaufen und ich selbst hab noch nicht genug Geld, um ihn mir leisten zu können. Aber, na ja, ich hab ja mit dem Nimbus 2000 auch einen verdammt guten Besen. Woher hast du den eigentlich?"

„Den hab ich von Sirius zu Weihnachten bekommen, nachdem mein Nimbus 2000 ja im Spiel gegen euch zerschmettert wurde. Er meinte, er hätte Schuld daran gehabt, da ich mich erschreckt hatte, nachdem ich ihn in seiner tierischen Gestalt auf der Tribüne gesehen hatte."

„Wenn man nicht an so was gewöhnt ist, dann kann einen das schon ganz schön erschrecken. Ich meine, als ich ihn vor den Ferien so gesehen habe, hab ich mich auch erschreckt. Was wahrscheinlich aber auch daran liegt, dass er in Askaban ziemlich scheiße behandelt wurde, wie alle anderen schließlich auch. Hey, kann ich auch vielleicht auch mal den Feuerblitz ausprobieren? Ich würd ihn total gern mal ausprobieren."

„Klar, kannst du ihn auch mal fliegen. Hauptsache, wir haben mal so richtig Spaß beim Quidditch spielen."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Harry seinen Besen von seinem Bett und verließ zusammen mit Cedric das Zimmer in Richtung Hinterhof, der mit Bäumen umzäunt war, sodass sie wenigstens auf halber Höhe ungesehen fliegen konnten. Als sie den Hof betraten, wurden sie auch schon fast sehnsüchtig von Cedrics Clique erwartet.

„Hey Ced, hi Harry", wurden die beiden direkt begrüßt, „ach übrigens, Harry, tut uns Leid, wie wir uns letztes Jahr dir gegenüber verhalten haben. War echt nicht nett von uns. Aber wir waren nun mal total wütend, weil wir gedacht haben, dass du einfach immer im Mittelpunkt stehen willst und keinem der anderen Häuser auch nur die kleinste Chance lässt, mal ein wenig Ruhm einzuheimsen. Kann ja schließlich keiner wissen, dass Professor Moody gar nich der is, für den wir ihn halten und das alles in die Wege geleitet hat", sagte Brad, der größte der Jungs, die Harry gegenüberstanden.

„Hey, ist doch alles nicht so schlimm. Ich weiß schließlich nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte, wenn ich in eurer Situation gewesen wäre. Vergessen wir das ganze einfach und tun so, als wär es nie passiert, okay? Und jetzt lasst uns Quidditch spielen. Ich muss mal die Chance nutzen, so oft ich will Quidditch zu spielen. Im Ligusterweg komm ich dazu ja nicht."

Nachdem Cedric die Ballkiste aus dem Schuppen geholt hatte, bestiegen die insgesamt sechs Jungen ihre Besen und fingen an zu spielen. Harry, Brad und Nick bildeten ein Team. Harry logischerweise als Sucher, Brad und Nick als Jäger. Cedric, Andy und Chris bildeten das andere Team. Natürlich mit Cedric als Sucher und Andy und Chris als Jäger. Nach zwei Stunden sanken die sechs total erschöpft gen Boden, wo Harry dann seinen Besen an Cedric weiterreichte, der dann noch ein paar kleine Runden drehte. Als Cedric dann sicher landete, gab er Harry den Besen zurück und die sechs Jungs marschierten zur Hintertür ins Haus, wo Mrs. Diggory schon das Abendessen vorbereitete.

„Ah, gut das ihr kommt, das Essen ist gleich fertig, ihr geht euch am besten mal die Hände waschen. Danach könnt ihr dann runterkommen und zu Abend essen", sagte Mrs. Diggory.

„Ist echt lieb von ihnen, Mrs. Diggory, uns zum Essen einzuladen. Bei ihnen schmeckt es nämlich immer super", bedankte sich Chris.

„Ach, ist doch nicht der Rede wert, Jungs. Aber trotzdem vielen Dank für das Kompliment", gab sie zurück.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedeten Harry und Cedric sich von den vier anderen, die dann per Flohpulver nach Hause geschickt wurden und gingen dann auf Cedrics Zimmer und spielten ein paar Runden Zaubererschach, bis es dann doch spät wurde und Harry in sein Zimmer ging und sich fürs Bett fertig machte.

Am nächsten Tag wartete eine Überraschung auf Harry, als er aus seinem Zimmer ins Wohnzimmer trat. Ron und Hermine standen neben dem Kamin und klopften sich den Ruß von den Klamotten.

„Überraschung Harry! Cedric hat uns für heute eingeladen. Er meinte, wir könnten zusammen in die Winkelgasse, um schon mal unsere Schulsachen zu besorgen und danach vielleicht noch irgendwas anderes unternehmen. Außerdem glaube ich, hat er gesagt, dass er noch ein paar andere Freunde eingeladen hat. Weißt du, wen er gemeint haben könnte?", wurde er von Hermine begrüßt.

„Ich denke, er hat Andy, Brad, Nick und Chris gemeint. Die waren gestern schon hier. Wir haben ungefähr zwei Stunden Quidditch gespielt."

„Waren die letztes Jahr nicht unter denen, die diese idiotischen Anstecker getragen und dich immer wieder ausgelacht haben?"

„Ja, schon. Aber sie haben sich gestern bei mir entschuldigt und ich bin auch nicht auf Streit aus, also habe ich die Entschuldigung angenommen. Die vier sind echt total in Ordnung. Wir hatten wirklich viel Spaß gestern. Und ich freu mich auch schon sie wiederzusehen."

„Hey ihr zwei. Schön, dass ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid. Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt? Wenn nicht, könnt ihr gerne bei uns mitessen. Ich wollte nur noch schnell Harry holen gehen, damit er auch noch essen kann. Also, wie sieht's aus, habt ihr Lust?", sagte Cedric als er aus der Küche kam.

„Danke für die Einladung. Wir würden gerne mitessen. Komischerweise war meine Mum noch nicht wach, als Hermine und ich weg sind, also sind wir ohne Frühstück weg", meinte Ron.

„Das wir nicht frühstücken konnten, lag aber daran, dass du, Ron, mal wieder total verpennt hast. Daher hatten wir keine Zeit mehr um Frühstück zu machen. Außerdem hätte es ohne Magie noch länger gedauert als wenn Mrs. Weasley essen gemacht hätte", fügte Hermine dazu.

Sie gingen zusammen in die Küche, wo Mrs. Diggory schon für sie alle gedeckt hatte und setzten sich um den Tisch.

Harry war als erster fertig und wurde von Mrs. Diggory daran erinnert, dass er erstens noch gar nicht seinen Hogwarts Brief aufgemacht, zweitens noch nicht seinen Umhang an- und noch kein Geld eingepackt hatte. Also ging er mit dem Brief, den Cedric ihm kurz zuvor gegeben hatte, auf sein Zimmer und traf die nötigen Vorbereitungen für die Reise zur Winkelgasse.

Kaum fertig, klopfte es an der Tür und Cedric steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer und bedeutete ihm, dass nun alle bereit waren, um per Flohpulver zur Winkelgasse zu kommen. Da Harry fertig war, verließ er mit Cedric zusammen sein Zimmer in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo Ron und Hermine schon neben dem Kamin warteten, eine kleine Dose mit Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims.

„Wer will als erstes?", fragte Cedric und nahm das Töpfchen vom Sims. Als keiner sich freiwillig meldete, fügte er hinzu, „na gut, dann geh ich halt."

Als Cedric weg war, griff Ron sich das Töpfchen und warf etwas von dem Flohpulver in die Flammen. Hermine folgte Ron, sodass am Ende nur noch Harry übrig blieb. Auch er griff in die Dose und warf das Flohpulver ins Feuer. Dann stieg Harry in die Smaragdgrünen Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich „Winkelgasse".

**So, das war's dann für's erste. Ich hoffe, ich werde mit dem nächsten Kapitel schneller fertig, damit ihr nicht schon wieder so lange warten müsst. Aber so ist's nun mal mit der Schule. Nichts als Stress. R&R **

**Hab euch lieb, Eure Lizzy**


	5. In der Winkelgasse

******Hallo, mal wieder. Ich weiß, hat diesmal verdammt lange gedauert bis zum neuen Kapitel, aber ich hatt auch sehr viel zu tun. Abi un so. Na ja, ich wünsch euch auf alle Fälle Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und vergesst die Reviews nicht. R&R**

* * *

**In der Winkelgasse**

Harry landete neben Hermine in dem kleinen Pub, der vor dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse gebaut war.

„Alle da? Na dann können wir ja gehen. Ich hab mit Chris und den anderen abgemacht, dass wir uns am Quidditch-Laden treffen", ertönte Cedrics Stimme.

Also machten sich die vier auf den Weg zum Eingang in die Winkelgasse, der auf dem Hinterhof des _tropfenden __Kessels_ war. Cedric öffnete das Tor und marschierte als erster durch. Schon von weitem konnte Harry die vier Jungen erkennen, mit denen er gestern noch in Cedrics Garten Quidditch gespielt hatte.

„Hey da, hier sind wir, Ced!", rief Brad von der Ladentür aus.

„Oh hi! Darf ich vorstellen, das sind Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, Harrys beste Freunde, und das hier sind Andy McAllister, Brad Chipperfield, Chris Abbott und Nick Owen", sagte Cedric, während er mit der Hand auf den jeweils genannten deutete. „Hallo, schön euch kennen zu lernen!", grüßte Hermine die vier Jungs freundlich. „Ebenso, nett euch mal zu treffen", antwortete Chris mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Na dann können wir ja los, oder?", fragte Cedric in die Runde.

Daraufhin gingen die acht die lange gewundene Straße entlang in Richtung Gringotts-Bank, da sie alle noch Geld benötigten für ihre neuen Schulsachen. Sie stiegen alle zusammen die Treppen hinauf und traten in dem Gebäude an einen Schalter, alle bis auf Hermine und Nick, die kein Verlies in Gringotts besaßen, da ihre Eltern Muggel waren. Also gingen die beiden zu einem anderen Schalter, wo ein Kobold saß, der ihr Muggel-Geld in Galeonen, Sickel und Knuts wechselte. Natürlich waren Hermine und Nick um einiges schneller fertig mit dem Wechseln als die anderen sechs mit den Besuchen in ihren Verliesen. Darum setzten die beiden sich auf eine Bank neben dem Eingang von Gringotts und unterhielten sich.

„Was war das erste, das du gemacht hast, nachdem du deinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hast?", fragte Nick.

„Ich dachte, ich sehe nicht richtig und dass ich träume. Also hab ich mich erst mal ins Bein gekniffen, um zu testen, ob ich nicht grade einen besonders merkwürdigen Traum hatte."

„Ging mir genauso. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich jetzt aber superglücklich nach Hogwarts gekommen zu sein. Ich war nämlich nicht besonders beliebt in der Grundschule. Ich hatte zwar ein paar Freunde, aber die sind umgezogen, nachdem wir mit der Grundschule fertig waren. Ich hab mich schon in die neue Schule kommen sehen, wo ich dann von allen niedergemacht worden wäre. Es war ne echte Erleichterung hierher zu kommen. So konnte ich quasi nen Neuanfang machen, verstehst du?"

„Ich weiß ziemlich gut, wovon du redest. Ich hatte nämlich gar keine echten Freunde früher. Wenn sich dann mal jemand mit mir unterhalten hat, wusste ich sofort, dass sie nur so nett zu mir waren, um bei mir Hausaufgaben oder bei Arbeiten abschreiben zu können. War vielleicht auch ein Fehler von mir, immer alles so perfekt zu machen, wie es nur irgendwie ging, aber das ist doch noch lange kein Grund, jemanden so auszunutzen, oder?"

„Denk ich auch. Aber viel geändert hat sich doch jetzt auch nicht, oder? Ich mein, nicht, dass du's falsch verstehst, aber schreibt Ron nicht auch oft von dir ab?"

„So kann man das eigentlich nicht nennen. Er schreibt ja nicht direkt von mir ab, sondern er fragt mich, ob ich ihm nicht ein wenig helfen könnte. Früher sind die anderen immer zu mir gekommen und meinten ich solle ihnen doch mal meine Hausaufgaben geben, das würde man unter Freunden so machen, aber Ron ist nicht so. Außerdem macht es mir ja irgendwie auch Spaß denen zu helfen, die nicht so gut in der Schule sind. Ich leihe ihm ja auch für die Prüfungen immer meine Unterrichtsaufzeichnungen. Es kann halt nicht jeder zuhören und mitschreiben gleichzeitig."

„Stimmt, ich frag auch oft bei Cedric nach, ob er mir mal behilflich sein kann. Er ist ebenso hilfsbereit wie du… Ach guck mal, da kommt ja der Rest. Hey, hier sind wir, Jungs!"

Da jetzt alle mit Geld ausgestattet waren, begannen sie nun ihrer Einkaufstour. Zuerst statteten sie Madam Malkin einen Besuch ab, da alle ein Stück gewachsen waren im Laufe des Jahres. Das nahm ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch, da sie immerhin zu acht waren. Nach Madam Malkin wurde an der Apotheke noch mal angehalten, da neue Zaubertrankzutaten nötig waren. Außerdem mussten sie alle noch ihre neuen Schulbücher holen, was sie danach bei _Flourish & Blotts _erledigten. Als nächstes mussten ein paar von ihnen noch zu _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ Cracker für ihre Eulen kaufen. Als alle endlich mit ihren Einkäufen fertig waren, ließen sie sich erst mal in _Florean Fortescue's_ Eisparadies nieder und bestellten sich einen leckeren Eisbecher.

„Boah, war das mal wieder anstrengend. Aber ich werd's trotzdem irgendwie vermissen hier jedes Jahr im Sommer meine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Immerhin ist das hier das letzte Mal, dass ich Zeug für die Schule kaufen muss. Ich hoffe, dass ich nach der Schule von ner Quidditch-Mannschaft als Sucher genommen werde. Ich kann mir nämlich kein Leben ohne Quidditch vorstellen. Ich kann ja dann da mal'n gutes Wort für dich einlegen, Harry. Vielleicht können die in ein paar Jahren, wenn du in Hogwarts fertig bist noch'n weiteren Sucher gebrauchen. Nur müssten wir beide dann als Stammsucher konkurrieren", sagte Cedric an Harry gewandt.

„Ich glaub, ich will gar nicht unbedingt Profi-Quidditch-Spieler werden. Professor Moody sagte letztes Jahr, dass ich mich gut als Auror machen würde. Ehrlich gesagt, könnte ich mir das auch sehr gut vorstellen", gab Harry zurück.

„Aber der Kerl, der dir das geraten hat, war doch bestimmt noch der Betrüger, oder nicht?", warf Andy ein. „Ja, ich weiß, aber irgendwie gefällt mir der Gedanke, dass ich mal…", Harry brach ab, denn in diesem Moment landete Hedwig vor ihm auf dem Tisch mit einem Brief fein säuberlich ans Bein gebunden. Harry löste den Brief von ihrem Bein und öffnete ihn etwas zögerlich, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, von wem der Brief sein könnte.

Doch als er sah, wer ihm geschrieben hatte, schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. Wie konnte er nur vergessen, dass er ja schließlich noch einen Patenonkel hatte, der ihm regelmäßig schrieb.

Lieber Harry,

ich hab eine Riesenüberraschung für dich. Das Ministerium hat heute bekannt gegeben, dass sie Peter Pettigrew für den Verrat an deinen Eltern, für Vortäuschung des eigenen Todes und wegen Mordes an zwölf unschuldigen Muggeln als schuldig erklärt haben. Außerdem war der Minister persönlich gerade bei mir, um sich in aller Form bei mir zu entschuldigen für die zu Unrecht abgesessene Strafe in Askaban. Ich hab von ihm sogar eine Entschädigung über einen hübschen Goldbetrag bekommen. Davon kann ich das Haus meiner Eltern fachmännisch restaurieren lassen, sodass man wieder darin wohnen kann. Und wo ich gerade von wohnen rede, mein Angebot von vor einem Jahr steht noch immer. Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn du bei mir einziehen würdest. Ich hab auch schon alles mit Dumbledore besprochen und er hat den Schutz, den dir das Haus deiner Tante bisher geboten hat, auf mein Haus übertragen. Und? Was sagst du dazu? Ich bin jetzt wieder ein ganz normaler Bürger bzw. Patenonkel, der sich darauf freut, seinem besten Freund, seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er hat mir damals, wie du weißt aufgetragen, auf dich aufzupassen, sollte ihm und Lily etwas passieren. Ich werde mich gleich mit Seidenschnabel auf den Weg machen zurück zu dem Haus meiner Mutter. Mal sehen, ob ich bei der Restauration irgendwie helfen kann. Immerhin kenne ich mich doch noch einigermaßen gut aus.

Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns dann bald bei mir zu Hause.

Sirius

PS: Ach so, meine Anschrift ist Grimmauld Platz 12, London.

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht als er dies las. Außer sich vor Freude stieß er einen lauten Freudenschrei aus, woraufhin die anderen alle aufschreckten und ihn erstaunt anstarrten.

„Harry, was ist denn los? Ist was passiert? Von wem ist der Brief?", fragte Hermine mit vor Schreck immer noch großen Augen.

„Hermine, du wirst es nicht glauben. Der Brief hier ist von Sirius…", fing Harry an, doch er wurde von Brad unterbrochen „Sirius? Sirius Black? Ist das nicht der verurteilte Mörder der vor zwei Jahren aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist? Und du hast Briefkontakt mit ihm? Warum? Bist du sein Komplize? Ich dachte, der hätte für Du-weißt-schon-wen gearbeitet, warum sollte er dann mit dessen Feind in Kontakt stehen?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Brad. Ja, der Brief ist von Sirius Black, dem fälschlich verurteilten Mörder. Ja, ich habe Briefkontakt mit ihm, weil er nämlich mein Patenonkel ist und nein, ich bin nicht sein Komplize, da er schließlich gar nichts Schlimmes getan hat und nein, er hat auch niemals für Voldem… Du-weißt-schon-wen gearbeitet. Er wurde nur verdächtigt, obwohl er eigentlich nie die Seite gewechselt hat. Sirius war der beste Freund meines Vaters und sollte mein Vormund werden, wenn meinen Eltern etwas zustößt. In Wahrheit war es nämlich ein anderer Freund meiner Eltern, der sie verraten hat, Peter Pettigrew. Ja, ich weiß, ihr denkt jetzt alle, der ist doch tot, ist er aber nicht. Cedric hat ihn im letzten Schuljahr auf dem Friedhof auch gesehen. Er hat ihn immerhin geschockt."

„Also, was schreibt Sirius denn jetzt, Harry?", drängelte Ron.

„Ach so, stimmt ja. Er schreibt, dass das Ministerium wohl heute früh bekannt gegeben hat, das Pettigrew für all die Verbrechen als schuldig erklärt wurde, für die Sirius schon in Askaban gesessen hat. Außerdem war wohl Fudge heute schon bei ihm in der Höhle gewesen um sich in aller Höflichkeit bei ihm zu entschuldigen und um alle Schuld von ihm zu nehmen. Sirius darf jetzt wieder in sein Elternhaus einziehen und ratet mal… er lädt mich ein doch bei ihm einzuziehen, so wie er es vor einem Jahr schon mal getan hat. Dumbledore soll dem wohl auch schon zugestimmt haben und alle möglichen Vorkehrungen sind ebenfalls getroffen", erzählte Harry grinsend. „Ich kann's kaum erwarten zurück zu den Dursleys zu kommen um ihnen zu sagen, dass ich sie für immer verlassen werde um zu meinem Patenonkel zu ziehen. Ich muss schließlich noch mein Zeug packen."

„Wo wohnt Sirius denn jetzt?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Hier in London. Grimmauld Platz. Weiß einer von euch zufällig, wo das ist?"

„Ja, ich. Ich komme aus London. Ich wohne dort ganz in der Nähe. Wir können da ja mal hingehen. Wenn du willst auch sofort", antwortete Nick.

„Hey, das wär super! Ich hab ihn schon ewig nicht gesehen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob er dann überhaupt schon da ist. Immerhin ist das heute erst passiert und er hat geschrieben, dass er gleich losfliegt."

„Weißt du, Harry, auch ne Eule braucht eine Weile bis sie ihren Zielort erreicht hat. Kommt natürlich darauf an, von wo sie losgeflogen ist", meinte Chris.

„Stimmt. Also soweit ich weiß, war Sirius als letztes in einer Höhle außerhalb von Hogsmeade. Und außerdem geht er ja auch nicht zu Fuß, sondern fliegt auf Seidenschnabel. Der hat eine größere Spannweite als Hedwig. Das heißt, er könnte eventuell sogar schon in seinem Haus angekommen sein bevor Hedwig es bis hierher geschafft hat."

„Na, dann lasst uns mal los! Ach, Moment mal, ich bring grad noch unsere Einkäufe weg. Dauert nicht lange. Soll ich eure mitnehmen, Harry, Ron, Hermine?", warf Cedric ein.

„Nein, ich glaub wir nehmen sie besser mit. Harry, du doch sowieso, oder? Immerhin ziehst du doch bald bei Sirius ein. Wir könnten unsere Sachen auch vorerst bei Sirius lagern, denke ich", antwortete Hermine.

Cedric verschwand dann kurz mit den Tüten von seinen vier Freunden und seiner eigenen. Ein paar Minuten später traten die acht Schüler auf die Londoner Muggelstraße. Sie gingen ungefähr 15 Minuten als sie schon von weitem einen großen Platz sehen konnten, in dessen Mitte eine kleine runde Grasfläche angelegt war. Harry, der es kaum erwarten konnte, rannte auf diese Fläche zu und sah sich währenddessen schon einmal um.

Er erspähte das Haus mit der Nummer zwölf und lief darauf zu. Schnell kletterte er die Stufen zur Tür hinauf und betätigte die Klingel. Ein schrilles Klingeln ertönte, gefolgt von einem grässlichen Geschreie, das jedoch nach wenigen Minuten gestillt wurde. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Sirius' Gesicht erschien in der Tür. Es hellte sich jäh auf, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm auf der Treppe stand. Rasch zog er die Tür gänzlich auf, damit sowohl Harry, als auch die anderen, die mittlerweile auch das Haus erreicht hatten, eintreten konnten.

„Hallo Harry! Was machst du denn hier? Ich hab den Brief doch heute gegen Mittag erst abgeschickt. Deine Eule ist echt klug. Sie flog heute früh geradewegs zu mir in die Höhle und pickte an meiner Hand herum. Hedwig dachte sich wohl, dass ich dir zu lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe, also wollte sie sich anscheinend selbst um Post für dich kümmern. Ein echter Zufall, dass nur ein paar Minuten vorher Fudge die Höhle verlassen hatte, womit ich natürlich direkt etwas hatte, wovon ich dir erzählen konnte. Aber wie kommst du plötzlich so schnell hierher?", fing Sirius an.

„Na ja, wir waren vorhin in der Winkelgasse, um unseren ganzen Kram für die Schule zu besorgen", Harry hielt die volle Einkaufstüte in die Höhe, „als Hedwig plötzlich vor mir auf dem Tisch im Eissalon landete. Ach, übrigens, das hier sind meine und Cedrics Freunde Nick Owen, Andy McAllister, Brad Chipperfield und Chris Abbott. Nick war derjenige, der mir bzw. uns den Weg hierher gezeigt hat. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, ob du überhaupt schon hier bist. Ich dachte zuerst, dass wir vielleicht morgen herkommen würden. Aber Chris meinte, dass es durchaus sein könnte, dass du doch schon hier bist, da auch eine Eule ihre Zeit brauch, um einen bestimmten Weg zurückzulegen und dass du daher vielleicht doch schon angekommen bist. Vor allem, wo Seidenschnabel eine größere Spannweite hat als Hedwig.

Ich hab mich riesig gefreut, als ich deinen Brief gelesen hab und würde natürlich sehr gerne direkt hier einziehen. Die Dursleys sind sicherlich froh, wenn sie mich endlich los sind. Deshalb will ich auch so schnell wie möglich mein Zeug bei denen zusammenpacken und zu dir hier bringen. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Schau dich doch um. Für mich allein ist dieses Haus viel zu groß. Selbst für uns beide hat es noch zu viel Platz. Gerade deshalb freue ich mich, dass du es so eilig hast von deiner Tante und deinem Onkel wegzukommen. Ich werd aber mal Remus fragen, ob er nicht auch noch einziehen möchte. Denn immerhin fährst du bald wieder nach Hogwarts. Dann wär ich doch wieder allein."

„Dann weiß ich ja in Zukunft auch, wo ich Weihnachten und Ostern feiere", grinste Harry.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo sie sich an den Tisch setzten und sich allesamt unterhielten.

Nach ca. einer Stunde meinte Harry dann „Sag mal, Sirius, könnte ich dann grade meine Sachen holen? Ich würd nämlich gern noch heute aus dem Ligusterweg ausziehen."

„Warum nicht? Wenn deine Freunde kurz hier warten, könnten wir eben zu dir nach Hause apparieren, um deinen Koffer zu packen."

„Aber ich kann doch noch gar nicht apparieren. Ich bin doch erst fünfzehn."

„Das macht nichts. Du kannst dich einfach an mir festhalten, während ich disappariere. Deshalb sagte ich ja, dass wir beide in den Ligusterweg gehen. Ich weiß doch, wie alt du bist!"

Harry stand auf und stellte sich neben Sirius. Der bedeutete ihm seinen Arm zu ergreifen und sich gut festzuhalten. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren die beiden verschwunden. Als Harry wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen hatte, wurde er auch das komische Gefühl los, als wäre er durch ein Abflussrohr gesogen worden.

„Oh Mann! Fühlt sich das immer so komisch an? Ich hab mich gefühlt, als wollte man mich ausquetschen wie ne leere Zahnpastatube."

„Tja, alles was praktisch und schnell ist, hat auch seine Nachteile. Wo ist dein Zimmer? Oben?"

„Ja, da ist allerdings nur noch das Zeug, das ich nicht in Hogwarts brauche. Der Rest ist bei Cedric zu Hause, fällt mir grade ein. Ich war ja bei ihm zu Besuch für die übrigen Ferientage. Also müssten wir auch gleich noch dahin."

Sie packten den übrig gebliebenen Kram zusammen, hinterließen eine Nachricht für die Dursleys, nicht damit die sich keine Sorgen machen, sondern nur damit sie wissen, dass Harry jetzt nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnt, und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu Cedrics Haus. Sie landeten versehentlich direkt hinter Mrs. Diggory, die vor lauter Schreck hochfuhr. Als sie Harry und seinen Onkel bemerkte, atmete sie erstmal beruhigend aus.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier? Wo hast du Cedric gelassen? Und was machen Sie hier, Mr. Black?"

„Keine Sorge, Mrs. Diggory, Cedric ist in London in Sirius' Haus und ich wollte nur eben meinen Koffer und anderen Sachen holen, weil ich nämlich bei Sirius einziehen werde und da ich noch nicht apparieren kann, hat Sirius mich mitgenommen."

„Ach so, na dann. Deine Sachen müssten immer noch da sein, wo du sie zurückgelassen hast. Schade, dass du uns schon verlässt. Aber, ich hoffe, dass du uns noch öfter besuchst, Harry."

„Aber klar doch, Mrs. Diggory, mach ich." Mit diesen Worten ging Harry mit seinem Onkel im Schlepptau aus dem Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gästezimmer. Mit seinem schweren Koffer bepackt, disapparierten sie wieder zurück nach London.

Die anderen saßen immer noch in der Küche und blickten erschrocken auf, als Sirius mit Harry am Arm plötzlich neben ihnen auftauchte. „So, damit wär das auch erledigt. Soll ich das Zeug grad hochbringen?", sagte Sirius zu Harry. „Ich komme aber mit. Erstens ist das viel zu viel um es allein nach oben zu schaffen und zweitens möchte ich doch wissen, wo ich in Zukunft schlafen werde", antwortete Harry. Zusammen mit seinem Onkel verließ Harry die Küche in Richtung Halle, wo sie dann die Treppe bestiegen und Sirius Harry in den zweiten Stock führte. Vor einer Tür zur linken der Treppe hielt Sirius an, um die Tür zu öffnen. Er ließ Harry passieren und folgte ihm dann. Das Zimmer war zwar nicht besonders reich ausgestattet, aber Harry fühlte sich trotzdem sehr wohl. Das einzige, was er irgendwie komisch fand, war der leere Bilderrahmen, der gegenüber von dem Bett hing. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin erklärte Sirius „Das ist der zweite Bilderrahmen von meinem Großonkel Phineas Nigellus. Er war mal Schulleiter in Hogwarts und als solcher so erfolgreich, dass er zwei Bilderrahmen hat, zwischen denen er hin- und herwechseln kann. Der zweite hängt in Dumbledores Büro. Da hält er sich auch meistens auf. Wundere dich also nicht, wenn du ab und zu mal Stimmen aus dem Bilderrahmen hörst."

Harry warf noch einen misstrauischen Blick auf die leere Leinwand und betrachtete nun den Rest des Zimmers. In der einen Ecke stand das Bett, daneben ein Kleiderschrank. Wenn man auf die andere Seite des Zimmers schaute, bot sich einem der gleiche Anblick. Dort standen ein weiteres Bett und noch ein Kleiderschrank. Harry und Sirius stellten das Gepäck ab und verließen den Raum wieder. Unten in der Küche angekommen, schickten sich Cedric und seine vier Freunde an, den Heimweg anzutreten.

„Was, ihr wollt schon gehen? Wie kommt ihr eigentlich heim? Doch nich zu Fuß, aber apparieren könnt ihr doch noch gar nich alle, oder?", meinte Harry.

„Harry, für wie blöd hältst du uns denn? Wir sind hier in einem Zaubererhaushalt. Die sind doch alle ans Flohnetzwerk angebunden. Wir reisen mit Flohpulver nach Hause. Vorausgesetzt, du hast welches hier, Sirius?", fragte Cedric unsicher. „Aber klar. Was wäre das für eine Schande, wenn ich keins hätte?" grinste Sirius „Es steht oben auf dem Kaminsims."

Nacheinander stellten sich Cedric, Chris, Andy, Brad und Nick in den Kamin, nachdem sie eine handvoll Flohpulver hineingeworfen hatten und weg waren sie.

Nun saßen nur noch Ron und Hermine am Küchentisch und schauten zu Harry und Sirius hinauf. „Wisst ihr was? Ich krieg so langsam Hunger. Ihr nicht auch? Ich könnte schnell was herrichten. Was sagt ihr?", meinte Sirius.

Hermine, Harry und Ron nickten dankbar. Bei allen hatte sich nämlich ein Hungergefühl eingestellt. Sirius verschwand kurz in der Vorratskammer und suchte nach vier Flaschen Butterbier. Danach holte er einen Laib Brot und einige Brotbeläge hervor und servierte es den drei hungrigen Jugendlichen.

Es wurde noch ein sehr lustiger Abend, bis Ron dann auf die Uhr sah und bemerkte, dass er eigentlich schon längst daheim sein sollte. „Ähm, Hermine, ich glaube, wir sollten so langsam mal wieder zurück in den Fuchsbau. Meine Mum wird sicherlich schon warten." Also nahmen auch Ron und Hermine jeweils eine Prise Flohpulver zurück in den Fuchsbau, womit Harry und Sirius allein waren.

Doch der Abend wurde auch für diese beiden nicht mehr allzu lang, denn sie waren beide viel zu müde, so gingen sie nach oben und fielen todmüde ins Bett.

* * *

**Okay, das wars mal wieder fürs erste. Ich versuch mich mal mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen, hab ja jetzt Zeit. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. **

**Alles Liebe, Eure Lizzy**

**R&R**


	6. Zugreise

**Soooo, endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir. Ich weiß, das hat ja diesmal eewig gedauert, aber zu meiner Verteidigung, mein Laptop hat letztes Jahr seinen Geist aufgegeben und natürlich war das angefangene Kapitel auf dessen Festplatte. Jetzt hab ich nen neuen PC und konnte das Kapitel fertig schreiben, da die Laptop-Festplatte ausgebaut wurde und mir jetzt extern nützlich ist. Was noch dazu kommt, ist, dass ich erst seit kurzem wieder meinen eigenen Zugang zum Internet hab und es vorher nicht hätte posten können.**

**Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch trotz langer Wartezeit und freue mich schon auf eure Reviews.

* * *

**

Zugreise

Die folgenden Tage verliefen so sorglos, wie Harry es sich für sein bisheriges Leben gewünscht hätte.

Am Morgen des 1. Septembers wachte Harry auf und freute sich auf einen weiteren entspannten Tag mit seinem Patenonkel, als ihm einfiel, dass er gestern schon für Hogwarts gepackt hatte und nun bald in den Hogwarts-Express einsteigen würde. Das bedeutete, dass er Sirius erst in den Weihnachtsferien wieder sehen würde.

'Was soll's', dachte Harry, 'dafür sehe ich Hogwarts wieder und alle meine Freunde.'

Die hatte er zwar auch in den vergangenen Wochen oft gesehen, aber das waren immer nur ein paar Stunden an einem Tag und jetzt konnte er wieder seine komplette Freizeit neben dem Unterricht mit ihnen verbringen. Außerdem war da ja noch Quidditch und er freute sich wie ein Schneekönig auf die neue Saison in Hogwarts.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", wurde er von Sirius begrüßt, der mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und fertigem Frühstück in der Küche auf Harry gewartet hatte.

„Morgen", gab Harry, noch ein wenig müde, zurück. Er setzte sich an seinen mittlerweile angestammten Platz am Tisch, Sirius gegenüber und schnappte sich eine Scheibe Toast und griff nach der Erdbeermarmelade.

„Hast du noch einmal überprüft, ob du auch tatsächlich alles eingepackt hast, Harry? Du willst doch schließlich nicht den Zug verpassen, oder?"

„Ja, hab ich doch gestern schon gemacht, Sirius. Ehrlich mal, du benimmst dich ja schon fast wie Mrs. Weasley. Die fragt nämlich auch mindestens dreimal nach, ob ich auch ja alles ordentlich im Koffer verstaut hab. Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr."

„Wenn du nicht dieses verräterische Grinsen auf den Lippen hättest, wäre ich fast auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass du mich eben beleidigen wolltest", lachte Sirius.

„So was Blödes. Und ich dachte, ich würde überzeugend klingen, aber ich kann dieses Grinsen einfach nich abstellen. Vor allem bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich endlich jemanden außerhalb der Schule hab, dem ich mich anvertrauen kann. Außerdem muss ich jetzt an Weihnachten nich mehr in der Schule bleiben, sondern kann nach Hause kommen und mit meinem Patenonkel die Feiertage genießen und vielleicht auch ab und zu ein bisschen Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben bekommen…", Harry schielte weiterhin grinsend zu Sirius.

„Ach, so stellst du dir das vor, ja? Ich soll deine Hausaufgaben erledigen, während du dich auf die faule Haut legst? Darauf kannst du aber lange warten, Freundchen", bemerkte Sirius und knuffte Harry in die Seite.

„Schade, aber helfen könntest du doch, oder? Immerhin habe ich gehört, dass du damals einer der besten Schüler gewesen bist."

„Wer sagt denn so was?"

„Professor McGonagall hat das in den Drei Besen gesagt, als ich im dritten war, wo alle noch dachten, dass du mich umbringen willst."

„Ehrlich? Das sie so was sagt, nachdem vor allem James und ich ihr so viel Stress bereitet haben…", sagte Sirius, in Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit.

„Du hast doch auch geholfen, dass sie auch zwei weitere Schüler nie vergessen wird."

„Wen meinst du denn? Dich und Ron?"

„Na ja, uns vielleicht auch, aber einen mindestens genauso tiefen Eindruck wie du und Dad haben auch Fred und George hinterlassen. Die haben immerhin schon in einer ihrer ersten Wochen in Hogwarts eure Karte gefunden."

„Echt? Wie haben die das eigentlich geschafft? Immerhin hat Filch sie irgendwann entdeckt und uns weggenommen."

„Als sie mir die Karte „vermacht" haben, haben sie mir erzählt, dass sie in einer ihrer ersten Wochen mal eine Stinkbombe im Flur haben hochgehen lassen und dass Filch sie direkt mit in sein Büro geschleift hat. Er habe direkt damit gedroht, ihnen die übelsten Strafen aufzuerlegen. Jedenfalls fiel ihnen eine Schublade auf, einer von beiden lenkte Filch noch einmal ab und der andere machte die Lade auf und zog die Karte heraus. Frag mich aber nich, wie sie herausgefunden haben, wie sie funktioniert, davon hab ich keine Ahnung."

„Nich schlecht. Die beiden haben ja schon ziemlich früh angefangen. Gefällt mir. Schade, dass die Jungs nicht mal ab und zu mit Ron hier waren. Ich hätte sie gerne mal näher kennen gelernt."

„Dazu wirst du ganz sicher noch genügend Gelegenheit haben. Aber jetzt sollten wir erst mal sehen, dass wir zum Bahnhof kommen, sonst kann ich mir eine pünktliche Ankunft in Hogwarts abschminken."

„Wie Recht du hast. _Accio Koffer_!" Schon konnte man Harrys schweren Koffer die Treppe runter poltern hören. Einen Augenblick später stand er schon direkt vor Sirius' Füßen.

„Hast du Hedwig schon in ihren Käfig eingesperrt?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Dann sollte ich den wohl besser nicht magisch herbeirufen, oder?"

„Ich glaube, Hedwig würde dir das nich verzeihen, nein", lachte Harry.

„Na gut, dann eben anders." Und mit einem leisen _Knall_ verschwand Sirius, doch kaum eine halbe Minute später stand er schon wieder vor Harry und hatte Hedwigs Käfig in der Hand.

„So, das hätten wir dann ja auch. Also, auf geht's."

Sirius drückte Harry Hedwigs Käfig in die Hand und legte selbst Hand an Harrys Koffer. Immerhin konnte er den Koffer nicht vor den Augen von Muggeln durch die Luft fliegen lassen.

Obwohl Sirius nicht wirklich gerne auf diesem Weg nach King's Cross fuhr, hatten sie keine andere Wahl, als ein Muggeltaxi zu benutzen.

Am Bahnhof angekommen lief Sirius schnell hinein und kam mit einem Trolley wieder raus, wo er dann den riesigen Schrankkoffer und Hedwig in ihrem Käfig auflud. Zusammen machten sich Harry und Sirius nun auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾, wo sie gemeinsam den Bahnsteig entlanggingen, auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil. Nach ein paar Schritten, rief jemand aufgeregt Harrys Namen. Als Harry sich rumdrehte, sah er Cedric auf sich zulaufen mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Hey, Kumpel. Wie geht's?", begrüßte er ihn.

„Super! Ähm, weißt du schon, wo du sitzt?"

„Ja, vorne bei den Vertrauensschülern. Ich wurde doch zum Schulsprecher ernannt. Tut mir Leid."

„ Ach, was. Nich so schlimm. Dann schau ich mal, wo ich mich nachher hinsetze."

„Du solltest dich ein bisschen beeilen, sonst sind nachher noch alle Abteile voll und du musst dich irgendwo dazusetzen und dich womöglich von irgendwelchen Bewunderern anglotzen lassen."

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Kannst dich ja während der Fahrt mal blicken lassen."

„Klar, mach ich bestimmt mal. Ich häng mich dann einfach an Ron und Hermine."

„Wieso denn das? Die sitzen doch sowieso bei mir oder hab ich was verpasst?"

„Ja, weißt du denn nich mehr? Die beiden wurden doch die zwei neuen Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler."

„Ach, stimmt ja. So was Blödes. Mit wem teil ich mir denn jetzt ein Abteil? Hmm..."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber du wirst sicher jemanden finden. Du, ich muss jetzt wieder nach vorne. Die neuen Vertrauensschüler einweisen. Bis nachher, ja?"

„Okay, ja, bis gleich."

Nun machten Harry und Sirius sich wieder auf den Weg am Zug entlang. Endlich, am vorletzten Waggon fanden sie ein leeres Abteil. Sirius half Harry mit dem Koffer und Hedwig, danach stiegen die beiden noch mal aus, damit sie sich richtig verabschieden konnten.

„Na, dann, mach's gut", sagte Harry, mit leicht hängenden Mundwinkeln.

„Hey, Kopf hoch, wir sehen uns doch an Weihnachten wieder. Und wehe du kommst nicht."

Harry drehte sich um und hatte schon den ersten Fuß wieder im Zug, als Sirius ihn noch mal zurückrief.

„Harry, warte mal! Ich hab da noch ne Kleinigkeit für dich. Wird dir sicherlich gefallen."

Harry nahm das grob eingewickelte Päckchen entgegen und riss das Papier ab. Hervor kam ein Spiegel.

Ungläubig schaute Harry wieder in das grinsende Gesicht seines Patenonkels. „Was ist denn das? Wofür brauch ich denn einen tragbaren Spiegel? Ich bin doch kein Mädchen."

„Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Spiegel. Das ist ein Zwei-Wege-Spiegel! Dein Dad und ich haben den immer benutzt, wenn wir an zwei verschiedenen Orten eine Strafe absitzen mussten. Ich hab den anderen. Du musst einfach nur meinen Namen in den Spiegel sprechen und dann können wir immer miteinander reden. Gut, nicht?"

„Wow, das ist ja toll. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so was gibt. Danke, Sirius. Den kann ich wirklich gut gebrauchen. Damit sind die Zeiten dann ja wohl vorbei, in denen du einfach im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraums aufgetaucht bist, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, denke ich auch. Das wird nach ein paar Minuten auch ganz schön unbequem, sag ich dir. Also, dann, viel Spaß in der Schule, ja?"

„Danke, den werde ich doch wohl hoffentlich haben. Vielleicht mal ein bisschen ruhiger als bisher… Autsch! Hey, pass doch auf, ja?" Harry drehte sich herum und sah noch grade so, wie ein Junge mit einer Ratte auf dem Arm seine Schritte beschleunigte. 'Komisch, den Jungen kenne ich gar nicht', dachte Harry, zuckte aber mit den Schultern und umarmte Sirius noch einmal zum Abschied.

Dann bestieg er den Hogwarts-Express und blieb an der Tür stehen um Sirius noch zu winken, als der Zug Geschwindigkeit aufnahm und um die Ecke verschwand.

Auf seinem Platz angekommen merkte Harry ein Jucken an eben der Stelle, an der der Junge ihn berührt hatte. Er drehte seinen Arm so, dass er diese Stelle genauer untersuchen konnte und sah, dass er blutete. 'Hey, diese blöde Ratte hat mich gebissen', dachte er wütend. Dieser Biss sah gar nicht so ungefährlich aus. Die Ratte hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„So ein Mist…Oh, hey Chris!", sagte Harry von seiner Wunde aufblickend.

„Hi, Harry! Was ist Mist? Ähm, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich hier bleibe, wenigstens für eine Weile?", begrüßte ihn Chris.

„Nee, kein Problem, mach's dir bequem. Ron und Hermine werden ja schließlich vorne noch eingewiesen. Die beiden sind die neuen Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor. Ich bin eben am Bahnsteig von so ner blöden Ratte gebissen worden."

„Autsch. Zeig mal. Hm, die hat dich aber echt gut erwischt, was? Aber wo kam die denn überhaupt her? Ich mein, die kann ja nich so einfach an dir hochgesprungen sein, um dich in den Arm zu beißen."

„Nein, natürlich nich. So'n komischer Junge hatte die aufm Arm. Frag mich nicht, ich hab den noch nie hier gesehen. Also entweder war's ein neuer Erstklässler oder jemand, der hier gar nix zu suchen hatte. Aber es is ja nur ein Biss. Ich hatte schon bei weitem schlimmere Verletzungen."

„Ja, ja, so ist das, wenn man das Unheil immer wie magisch anzieht, nicht wahr? Ich frag mich ja sowieso immer, wie ihr drei das immer schafft. Ich meine, du, Ron und Hermine haben schon so viele Abenteuer erlebt, bei denen viele erwachsene Zauberer ihr Leben gelassen hätten. Aber ihr habt es irgendwie immer geschafft, heil aus der Sache rauszukommen."

„Ich weiß. Viel davon hab ich eigentlich Ron und Hermine zu verdanken. Wenn es die beiden nicht gäbe, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich nie soviel über diese Dinge rausgefunden und auch keins dieser Abenteuer so, mehr oder weniger, unbeschadet überstanden."

„Bist du immer so bescheiden? Ich mein, die Hauptarbeit hast doch im Nachhinein du gemacht, oder? Also, die echten Kämpfe und so."

„Schon, nur wär ich nie soweit gekommen, wenn es Ron und Hermine nicht gegeben hätte", sagte Harry und blickte in Richtung Abteiltür, wo gerade in diesem Augenblick Ron und Hermine mit Cedric erschienen. Ron schob die Abteiltür auf und ließ Hermine und Cedric eintreten bevor er selbst hinterherkam und sich neben Harry niederließ. Chris hingegen stand auf und ging zur Abteiltür. „Du, mir fällt grade ein, dass ich ja noch einen Aufsatz für McGonagall fertig schreiben muss. Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts!", sagte er und verschwand.

„Was sollte das denn? Man hätte fast meinen können, er sei auf der Flucht", sagte Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Komisch. Chris benimmt sich in letzter Zeit häufiger ein bisschen merkwürdig. Jedenfalls war er früher nich so. Hmm…", gab Cedric, ebenfalls stirnrunzelnd, zurück.

„Er kam mir eben auch schon ein bisschen anders vor. Ich mein, ich kenn ihn zwar noch nich so lange wie du, Ced, aber irgendwie war er komisch drauf. Er hat mich gefragt, wie es denn sein kann, dass Ron, Hermine und ich so viele Abenteuer so unbeschadet überstehen konnten, wo doch auch, wie war das, „viele erwachsene Zauberer ihr Leben gelassen hätten". Das is doch nicht normal. Man könnte fast meinen, er spioniert für irgendwen…", erklärte Harry.

„Wenn das so wäre, kann das noch nicht allzu lange der Fall sein, oder? Ich meine in den Sommerferien in der Winkelgasse war er doch noch ganz normal", sagte Cedric, „Jedenfalls hat er da keine dummen Fragen gestellt."

„Vielleicht hat ihn jemand mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt…", meinte Ron.

„Warum sollte jemand das tun?", fragte Cedric. „Na ja, immerhin haben du und Harry letztes Jahr verhindert, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückkommt. Vielleicht war es Wurmschwanz. Es kann doch sein, dass er mitbekommen hat, dass Chris jetzt mit Harry befreundet ist und somit einiges über ihn herausbekommen könnte", meinte Ron.

„Ja, aber wenn das so wäre, warum hat Wurmschwanz dann nicht dich oder Hermine benutzt? Ich meine, ihr wisst doch viel mehr über Harry", sagte Cedric.

„Ist doch ganz einfach. Im Prinzip hast du's sogar schon gesagt. Wir wissen viel mehr über Harry. Damit weiß aber auch andersrum Harry viel mehr über uns. Deswegen wäre Harry sicherlich aufgefallen, wenn wir uns auf einmal komisch verhalten. Und da Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht zurück ist, kann er nicht so offensichtlich handeln, sondern muss es im Geheimen machen. Also nimmt er besser jemanden, bei dem Harry nicht sofort den Unterschied feststellen würde…Was?", fragte Ron und schaute Hermine an, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Wow, Ron, das was du da grade gesagt hast, ergibt sogar Sinn", gab Hermine, immer noch erstaunt, zurück. „Ja, klar, soll auch bei mir mal vorkommen. Immerhin kennen wir uns jetzt schon seit ein paar Jahren. Anscheinend hast du doch ein wenig auf mich abgefärbt, was das logische Denken angeht", sagte Ron mit einem Naserümpfen.

Harry blieb stumm und schaute aus dem Fenster. Wenn das wirklich stimmte, dann hatte er ein echtes Problem. Wie hilft man jemandem, der unter dem Imperius-Fluch steht, ohne dass es derjenige mitbekommt, der ihn mit dem Fluch belegt hat?

„Ist was, Harry?", fragte Hermine leise, „Du guckst so komisch." „Nein, naja, doch, irgendwie schon. Ich meine, wenn Chris tatsächlich unter den Einfluss vom Imperius-Fluch geraten ist, was machen wir denn dann? Wie können wir ihm helfen ohne dass er oder der Urheber, also wahrscheinlich Wurmschwanz, etwas davon mitbekommen. Weil, wisst ihr, ich bezweifle, dass wir einfach zu Chris hingehen können, um ihm zu sagen, er solle gegen den Imperius-Fluch ankämpfen. Nachher stellt sich dann raus, dass er einfach nur neugierig war oder irgendwelche Streitigkeiten daheim ihn belastet haben und er sich deswegen so merkwürdig verhalten hat. Das wäre schon ziemlich peinlich."

„Ja, stimmt schon. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach noch ne Weile abwarten und sehen, ob sich nicht doch alles von alleine klärt. Wenn es tatsächlich nur irgendeine familiäre Sache war, dann hält die sicherlich nicht allzu lange an. Ich kenne Chris und seine Familie schon ziemlich lange und bisher haben deren Meinungsverschiedenheiten noch nie lange angehalten. Allerdings hat er, soweit ich weiß, noch nie mit einem von uns über Familienangelegenheiten geredet", meinte Cedric schulterzuckend.

„Ihr habt ja Recht", gab Harry zurück. „Aber...", er brach ab, da in eben jenem Moment eine Gestalt, die Harry gerade überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte, vor der Tür auftauchte...Neville. Doch er war nicht allein. Neben ihm stand ein Mädchen mit so hellen blonden Haaren, dass Harry dachte, dass sie eine Veela sein könnte.

Vorsichtig schob Neville die Abteiltür auf und guckte unsicher wie immer drein, als er sagte „Hallo Leute, meint ihr, wir könnten uns zu euch setzen? Sonst ist überall schon voll." „Sicher, Neville, aber sag mal, sind du und Luna bis gerade eben mitsamt Koffern von Waggon zu Waggon gegangen um noch einen Platz zu finden?", gab Hermine freundlich zurück.

„Naja, wir haben uns eigentlich per Zufall auf dem Gang kennen gelernt", sagte Neville. „Also Zufall kann man das nicht gerade nennen. Du hast mich fast umgerannt, da spreche ich aber nicht mehr von Zufall", sagte das Mädchen namens Luna.

Als Hermine sah, wie verdutzt Harry, Ron und Cedric dreinsahen, erklärte sie „Das ist Luna Lovegood. Sie ist in Ginnys Jahr..." „...und viele halten sie für total verrückt. Wolltest du das nicht sagen?", sagte Luna ein bisschen beleidigt. „Nein, eigentlich halte ich dich nicht für verrückt, mag ja sein, dass andere nicht viel von dir halten, aber diese Leute gibt's bei mir auch. Eigentlich wollte ich noch sagen, dass Ginny dich total nett findet. Und mir nur Gutes über dich erzählt hat, wenn sie insgesamt auch nicht viel von anderen erzählt, aber wenn, dann war es durchaus positiv", gab Hermine versöhnlich lächelnd zurück.

„Ach so, tut mir leid, dass ich gleich vom schlimmsten Fall ausgegangen bin. Ich bin es einfach nicht gewöhnt, dass ich so freundlich behandelt werde. Die meisten schauen mich immer nur blöd an und ich hab sogar schon gehört, wie einige mich „Loony Lovegood" genannt haben", erklärte sie. „Na ja, wirklich verrückt sein kannst du doch gar nicht", meinte Hermine. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie sich die Fragezeichen hinter Lunas Augen bildeten. „Also, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand, der nicht verdammt klug ist, in Ravenclaw landen kann. Meiner Meinung nach passt das nämlich überhaupt nicht. Verrückt und klug, meine ich."

„Schon mal was von Albert Einstein gehört? Wir haben in Muggelkunde von seinen Theorien gelernt und wenn du mich fragst, war der total verrückt, aber auch äußerst intelligent!", sagte Luna triumphierend. „Klar hab ich schon von Albert Einstein gehört, immerhin sind meine Eltern Muggel. Aber der musste doch auch nie den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen", antwortete Hermine.

„Aber…", Luna wollte gerade widersprechen, als sie von Cedric unterbrochen wurde. „Leute, ich will eure Diskussion zwar nicht unnötig stören, aber ist euch aufgefallen, dass wir Hogwarts schon sehr nahe gekommen sind. Vielleicht sollten wir mal unseren Verpflichtungen nachkommen und die Gänge ein wenig patrouillieren, während Neville, Luna und Harry sich umziehen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie nachher noch in ihrer Muggelkleidung in Hogwarts ankommen, oder?"

Ron und Hermine nickten und verließen hinter Cedric das Abteil. „Wir kommen dann wieder, wenn ihr umgezogen seid, okay?" sagte Cedric zu Harry gewandt. „Klar! Und, hey Ced, danke, dass du Hermine davon abgehalten hast, sich weiter in diese Diskussion hineinzusteigern. Das tut sie nämlich sehr gerne", flüsterte Harry, so dass nur Cedric ihn hören konnte mit einem Grinsen hinzu. Cedric grinste zurück und verschwand dann im Korridor des Waggons.

Harry stieg auf seinen Sitz und öffnete den Kofferdeckel um seine Uniform rauszuholen. Als er mit Blick auf seinen Koffer vom Sitz hüpfte fiel ihm auf, dass Luna weg war. „Wo ist denn Luna hin?" fragte er verdutzt. „Sie meinte, sie wolle sich lieber auf der Toilette umziehen. Hat irgendwas von Privatsphäre gebrabbelt", antwortete Neville, während er sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf zog.

Kurz nachdem Luna vollständig umgezogen wieder auf ihrem Sitz Platz genommen hatte, kamen Cedric, Ron und Hermine auch wieder und setzten sich wieder hin. „In ein paar Minuten sind wir in Hogwarts", sagte Ron, „dann geht der Stress erst richtig los." „Ach, Ron, stell dich nicht so an", sagte Cedric gelassen, „du stellst dir das viel anstrengender vor als es ist. Ich mach das dieses Jahr schon zum dritten Mal und kann dir sagen, dass das, was wir da machen eigentlich nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ist. Bisher mussten wir nie mehr tun als die verwirrten Erstklässler, die Hagrids Stimme überhört hatten, auch wenn das kaum vorstellbar ist, in die richtige Richtung zu schicken. Gut, die Zweitklässler, die ja zum ersten Mal mit den Kutschen fahren, sind auch noch ein wenig verwirrt und wissen nicht so recht, wo sie hinsollen, aber ansonsten…"

Sie merkten, wie der Zug allmählich langsamer wurde und schließlich zum Stehen kam. Cedric, Ron und Hermine waren schon längst auf den Bahnsteig gehüpft um die Ordnung zu wahren. Neville, eine Hand fest um seine Kröte Trevor gewickelt, Harry, Hedwigs Käfig auf dem Arm und Luna, ohne jegliches Haustier, verließen nun auch ihr Abteil und kämpften sich draußen durch die Schülermassen hin zu der langen Straße, wo eine Reihe von Kutschen stand. Nach einiger Zeit hörte Harry ein lautes Stöhnen und Rons roter Wuschelkopf erschien in der Kutsche. Hermine und Cedric waren direkt hinter ihm und die holprige Fahrt gen Hogwarts begann.

* * *

**So, das wars erstmal wieder. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat. Aber seid mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich bis zum nächsten Kapitel wieder etwas länger brauche, da ich momentan wieder kurz vor Prüfungen stehe und dafür auch lernen muss. R&R, plz!!**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal, Eure Lizzy**


	7. Brief eines Unbekannten

******Hallo, ich bin's mal wieder! Ich hab's tatsächlich genau 4 Jahre nach Veröffentlichung des ersten Kapitels noch einmal geschafft ein Kapitel fertigzustellen! Ich hoffe, dass das folgende mindestens genauso viel Anklang bei euch findet, wie seine Vorgänger, auch wenn es ein bisschen kürzer geraten ist, als die anderen. Vielen Dank vor allem auch an _pkab_, die mich vor ein paar Tagen dazu angestoßen hat weiterzuschreiben! Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

**Brief eines Unbekannten**

Als Harry die Doppeltür zur Großen Halle sah, war sein einziger Gedanke, dass er nun endlich wieder zu Hause war. Er atmete tief durch und drängte mit der Masse von Schülern in die Halle um am Gryffindor-Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Er hatte sich gerade neben Ron und Hermine hingesetzt, als auch schon Professor McGonagall mit einem dreibeinigen Stuhl, dem Sprechenden Hut und einer nervösen Gruppe Erstklässler die Halle betrat. Nachdem sie Stuhl und Hut auf ihren Platz gestellt hatte und der Hut sein neues Lied beendet hatte, zog sie eine Liste hervor und begann die Namen der Neulinge in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufzurufen.

„Sag mal, werden die immer kleiner oder kommt das mir nur so vor?" meinte Ron leise zu Harry.

Gerade als Harry antworten wollte, gab Hermine Ron einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und flüsterte: „Mensch Ron, hast du vielleicht schon mal dran gedacht, dass wir nur immer größer werden? Wir waren auch mal so klein!"

„Also ich war noch nie so klein!" gab Ron zurück, während er sich mit der Hand über die Stelle fuhr, wo Hermine ihn erwischt hatte.

Mit einem Augenrollen wandte sich Hermine wieder Professor McGonagall zu und verfolgte aufmerksam den Rest der Auswahlfeier.

Endlich waren alle Neuankömmlinge verteilt und hatten ihre Plätze an den jeweiligen Haustischen eingenommen, da erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz, breitete die Arme aus und räusperte sich, um auch tatsächlich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Herzlich Willkommen! Und wieder einmal startet ein neues Schuljahr. Ich hoffe ihr habt alle die Ferien dazu genutzt eure Köpfe frei zu machen, damit wir sie jetzt wieder mit allerlei Wissen füllen können. Und nun, lasst die Feier beginnen!"

Tosender Applaus folgte diesen Worten und wie immer erschien das Essen auf magische Weise auf den Tischen. Einige der Erstklässler erschraken so sehr, dass sie fast von der Bank gefallen wären.

Harry merkte plötzlich wie hungrig er eigentlich war und lud sich von allem, wo er irgendwie drankam, etwas auf den Teller.

Von links hörte er ein Seufzen und als er sich umdrehte, war es Hermine, die ihn mit einem leicht pikierten Blick ansah.

„Was?" fragte Harry um einen Bissen Roastbeef herum.

„Jungs sind einfach alle gleich!" meinte Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken in Rons Richtung. Daraufhin blickte Ron endlich von seinem überquellenden Teller auf und sagte mit vollem Mund: „Wasch isch denn? Isch 'ab nu mal 'unger!"

„Nur weil du Hunger hast, musst du noch lange nicht so schlingen. Dir nimmt das doch niemand weg! Du tust gerade so, als hättest du in den letzten Monaten von Wasser und Brot gelebt!" merkte Hermine an und wandte sich wieder ihrem Teller zu und nahm absichtlich nur ganz winzige Bissen.

Ron rollte die Augen in Harrys Richtung und flüsterte: „Oh Mann, jetzt dürfen wir nicht mal mehr unseren Hunger stillen. So wie sie jetzt isst, würde es ja ewig dauern bis ich satt wäre."

Als schließlich alle Teller wieder blitzsauber waren, erhob sich Dumbledore zum zweiten Mal.

„Nun, da wir alle gut gegessen haben, möchte ich noch einige Dinge anmerken. Erst einmal möchte ich euch allen unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen. Professor Umbridge hier hat sich dazu bereiterklärt, den Unterricht in diesem Jahr zu übernehmen." Hier hielt er inne, um dem kläglichen Applaus Zeit zu lassen komplett zu verstummen. „Allen Erstklässlern sei gesagt, dass das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes und das Zaubern auf den Gängen strengstens verboten ist. Eine Liste von verbotenen Gegenständen kann im Büro unseres Hausmeisters eingesehen werden. Ich hoffe, dass ihr alle diese Regeln im Hinterkopf behaltet und wünsche euch eine gute Nacht und einen guten Start ins neue Schuljahr!"

„Schau dir die mal an!" flüsterte Ron ganz leise in Harrys Ohr. Professor Umbridge sah aus wie eine, nun eine bessere Beschreibung gab's nicht, Kröte. Sie schaute in den Raum wie eine Riesenkröte auf Beutefang.

Mit dem Ende von Dumbledores Rede bewegten sich die ersten Schüler Richtung Ausgang und Hermine sprang auf und schaltete sofort in den Vertrauensschülermodus: „Ron, wir müssen die Erstklässler zum Gemeinschaftsraum führen!" sagte sie aufgeregt zu Ron und fügte in die andere Richtung gleich ein „Erstklässler hierher!" hinzu.

„Na ja, dann mal rein ins Chaos. Bis später, Harry!" sagte Ron und stand auf.

„Hey, warte mal! Kannst du mir nicht schon mal das Passwort sagen?"

„Mimbulus mimbletonia!" gab Ron leise zurück.

„Danke!" rief Harry über seine Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle und der Marmortreppe.

Mit Hilfe einiger seiner Geheimgänge war Harry sehr schnell am Gryffindor-Turm und traf dort auf Ginny, die von der Fetten Dame nicht durchgelassen wurde.

„Hey Ginny, kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Harry.

„Oh, hallo Harry, kennst du das neue Passwort? Ich hatte drauf gehofft, dass Fred und George hier auf mich warten, die finden ja immer jemanden, der ihnen das Passwort verrät. Haben sie aber nicht und jetzt stehe ich hier und warte drauf, dass mir jemand hilft."

„Das Passwort lautet Mimbulus mimbletonia."

Damit schwang das Porträt der Fetten Dame nach vorne und Harry und Ginny konnten endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum klettern.

Da Hermine und Ron noch nicht mit den neuen Erstklässlern wieder da waren, und auch noch nicht so viele von den älteren Schülern vorgegangen waren, war es noch recht ruhig. Deswegen fiel Harry gleich der Uhu auf, der auf einem Tisch neben dem Kamin saß.

Ginny hatte ihn auch bemerkt, denn sie ging hinüber und versuchte dem Uhu den Brief, den er am Bein trug, abzunehmen. Doch der hüpfte auf dem Tisch herum und wollte sich nicht fangen lassen.

„Der Brief ist für Hermine!" rief sie Harry zu.

„Wow, das Jahr hat noch nicht ganz angefangen und schon kriegt Hermine Post? Ich frag mich von wem der wohl ist! Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, dass sie überhaupt schon mal Eulenpost bekommen hat, mit Ausnahme von den Hass-Briefen letztes Jahr und vielleicht dem _Tagespropheten_", sagte Harry kopfkratzend.

„Tja, jedenfalls ist dieser Brief hier für sie. Und der Uhu wird wohl anscheinend keinen anderen den Brief abnehmen lassen als Hermine", sagte Ginny und schnappte noch einmal nach dem Briefträger.

Genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich das Porträt wieder und eine ganze Schar an Schülern strömte hinein.

Ganz zum Schluss kletterten auch Hermine und Ron herein und Ron ließ sich sofort auf den Sessel neben Harry fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Boah, kleine Kinder können so grausam sein!" sagte Ron etwas atemlos.

„Wieso, was haben sie denn gemacht?" fragte Harry.

„Sie haben uns Löcher in den Bauch gefragt. Fragen über Fragen, von denen ich nicht mal die Hälfte hätte beantworten können ohne zu lügen!"

„Aber Ron, so schlimm war es jetzt aber auch nicht. Das sind doch keine Monster, sondern Kinder und die sind nun mal normalerweise sehr wissbegierig. Außerdem sind dieses Jahr sehr viele Muggelstämmige unter den neuen Erstklässlern", sagte Hermine und fügte „Was macht denn der Uhu hier?" hinzu.

„Der wartet darauf, dass du ihm den Brief abnimmst. Von uns hat er keinen an sich rangelassen", antwortete Ginny.

„Was? Der Brief ist für mich? Wer könnte mir denn einen Brief schicken? Meine Eltern sind die einzigen, die mir schreiben würden, aber von denen kann der Brief nicht sein. Woher sollten die denn den Uhu nehmen?" sagte Hermine ungläubig.

„Glaub es oder nicht, der Brief ist an dich gerichtet. Und von wem er ist werden wir erst erfahren, wenn du ihn aufmachst!" gab Harry zurück.

Hermine ging hinüber zu dem Tisch auf dem der Uhu schon auf sie zuhoppelte und ihr sein Bein entgegenstreckte. Nachdem sie den Brief von seinem Bein geholt hatte, hob der Uhu direkt wieder ab und flog in Richtung Fenster. Ein am Fenster sitzendes Kind reagierte schnell und riss es auf, damit der Uhu hindurch und in die Nacht hinaus fliegen konnte.

Die Handschrift auf dem Umschlag kam Hermine überhaupt nicht bekannt vor, also riss sie den Brief auf und las:

Liebe Hermine,

du fragst dich jetzt sicher, wer ich bin, aber das kann ich dir nicht verraten. Das einzige, was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe! Ja, du hast richtig gelesen, Ich liebe Dich! Seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, schlägt mein Herz schneller, wenn ich nur an dich denke! Mir wird schwindelig und ich habe ein wahnsinniges Kribbeln im Bauch, doch das alles ist nichtig, wenn du dann lächelst und meine Sinne zum Fliegen bringst. Dein Lächeln ist das Schönste, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe. Na ja, fast. Denn nicht nur dein Lächeln ist der Wahnsinn, sondern dein ganzes Erscheinungsbild lässt mich nachts nicht mehr schlafen. Und wenn ich mir dann auch noch deinen Gesichtsausdruck vorstelle, wenn du über einem Buch brütest, um deine Hausaufgaben so ausführlich wie nur möglich zu machen, dann ist es total um mich geschehen. Ich liebe es, wie sich auf deiner Stirn dann diese kleinen Denkfältchen bilden und deine Zunge, wenn du so hochkonzentriert bist, zwischen deinen vollen Lippen hervorlugt.

Aber ich habe Angst, dass du nicht genauso empfindest wie ich und deshalb darfst du nicht wissen, wer ich bin. Lass uns einfach sagen, dass ich dein geheimer Verehrer bin. Ich werde mich bald wieder bei dir melden und dann gebe ich dir auch die Chance mir zu antworten.

Ich hoffe, dass ich mit diesem Brief erreiche, dass du bis zum nächsten Mal viel über mich nachdenkst.

In Liebe,

V.

* * *

**So, das war's leider für heute schon wieder! Wie gesagt, ist etwas kürzer geraten, aber nach dem Brief schien mir ein absolut passendes Ende für das Kapitel zu sein. Außerdem muss ich euch doch neugierig machen auf das, was noch kommt...^^**

**Also, wie gesagt, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein tolles Review!**

**Vielen Dank, Eure Lizzy!**


	8. Eifersucht

**Hallo, ich bin's mal wieder und ich hab ein neues Kapitel dabei! Beim letzten Mal hab ich euch ja ein bisschen Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben, oder? Ob ich den Namen in diesem Kapitel preisgebe? Ich weiß nicht, lest es nach! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Und ich möchte mal allen danken, die gereviewt haben: _pkab,_****_ Elektra van Helsing, _****_ Lavaza van Lui, Mimimaus, toxichetz, Eleya18, franzi, Pati, Tolotos, Ginny M. Weasley, Schmidi, liw, Marlia und Carika_**

**Ohne euch hätte mir die Motivation gefehlt weiterzuschreiben! DANKE!**

******Aber jetzt weiter:**

* * *

**Eifersucht**

„Hey, Erde an Hermine, bitte kommen!" brüllte Ron seiner besten Freundin ins Ohr.

„Wa – Was?" sagte Hermine aus einer Art Trance aufwachend.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, von wem dieser Brief in deiner Hand da ist", gab Ron zurück.

„Ähm, weiß ich nicht", antwortete Hermine immer noch ein wenig abwesend.

„Wie, du weißt nicht, von wem der Brief ist? Du hast ihn doch gerade mindestens dreimal gelesen! Was steht denn unten für ein Name?", meinte Ron ein wenig ungläubig.

„Da steht nur _‚In Liebe V.'. _Wow, du hast einen heimlichen Verehrer, Hermine! Das ist so romantisch!" sagte Ginny aufgeregt, die über Hermines Schulter den Brief gelesen hatte, nachdem diese vor lauter Erstaunen in einen der Sessel gesunken war.

„Seit wann stehst du denn auf Romantik, Ginny?" fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Mensch, Ron, jedes Mädchen steht auf Romantik, auch, oder vielleicht gerade, diejenigen, die es nicht nach außen zeigen! Wie kommst du bloß auf die blöde Idee, dass ich nicht auf romantische Männer stehe?" gab Ginny zurück.

„Na ja, ich hab da so einiges an Gerüchten gehört, dass du…" begann Ron, doch Ginny fiel ihm mit einem „Halt dich aus meinem Privatleben raus, Ron!" ins Wort.

„Ähm, Leute, ich will ja nicht stören, aber eigentlich waren wir gerade dabei herauszufinden, von wem Hermines Brief nun ist", unterbrach Harry die streitenden Geschwister.

„Vielleicht will dich da jemand nur auf den Arm nehmen und hat dir den Brief nur geschickt, um dir falsche Hoffnungen zu machen", warf Ron ein.

„Mein Gott, Ron! Du kannst auch nicht mal deine Klappe halten! Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gibt, der sich in Hermine verliebt hat?" fuhr Ginny ihren Bruder an.

„Ich meine ja nur! Ich will nur nicht, dass Hermine sich falsche Hoffnungen macht und nachher nur noch mehr verletzt wird", sagte Ron zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Ron hat Recht, Ginny. Mir fällt auch irgendwie niemand ein, dessen Name mit V beginnt", sagte Hermine leise.

„Und was ist mit diesem Vance Myler aus Ravenclaw? Der ist jetzt in seinem letzten Jahr. Vielleicht wollte er sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen, dich anzuschreiben, bevor er am Ende des Schuljahres hier weggeht und dich womöglich nie mehr sehen wird", konterte Ginny.

„Hey, habt ihr gerade von Vance Myler gesprochen? Das ist doch dieser gut aussehende Typ aus Ravenclaw, oder? Ich hab gehört, dass seine Freundin nach der zweiten Aufgabe mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, er aber kaum eine Reaktion gezeigt haben soll!" sagte Lavender Brown, die gerade mit ihrer besten Freundin Parvati Patil an Ginny vorbeiging und das Gespräch der Freunde überhört hatte.

„Ja, Ginny denkt, dass Vance diesen Liebesbrief da an Hermine verfasst haben soll", sagte Ron und erntete daraufhin einen bösen Blick von Hermine und seiner Schwester.

„Also, ich weiß nicht! Nichts gegen dich, Hermine, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Vance diesen Brief geschrieben hat. Immerhin siehst du ganz anders aus als seine Ex-Freundin", antwortete Lavender.

„Ähm, Lavender, bist du blind? Die Ex von Vance könnte Hermines Zwillingsschwester sein, außer, dass sie ein Jahr älter ist als Hermine", fuhr Ginny sie an.

„Also, wenn man genau hinguckt, merkt man schon einige Unterschiede. Guck dir zum Beispiel mal die Zähne von Kendra an. Die sind viel …" Aber da brach sie ab, da Hermine diesen Moment gewählt hatte um Lavender und Parvati ihr 100-Watt-Lächeln zu zeigen mit den perfekten Zähnen, die sie nach dem „Unfall" mit Draco Malfoy im Jahr zuvor von Madam Pomfrey auf die jetzige Größe hat schrumpfen lassen.

„Wow, Hermine, seit wann sind deine Zähne denn so gleichmäßig?" fragte Parvati.

„Seit letztem Jahr, als Malfoy sie mit _Densaugeo_ getroffen hat", gab Ginny für Hermine zurück, die in Gedanken versunken schien.

„Aber da sind noch so viele andere Unterschiede! Zum Beispiel ist Kendra keine Streberin und viel lockerer als Hermine. Außerdem ist sie nicht so schnell eingeschnappt wie Hermine…", fing Lavender wieder an.

„Wenn gute Noten zu haben schlecht ist um bei einem Jungen zu landen, dann ist er nicht der Richtige. Und was meinst du mit eingeschnappt? Ich weiß ja nicht, was du darunter verstehst, aber von dem was ich gehört hab, war Kendra wegen einem blöden Witz über sie von einem der Freunde von Vance total eingeschnappt, vor allem weil er sie nicht in Schutz genommen hat. Das soll letztendlich auch ihr Grund gewesen sein, Schluss zu machen", fuhr Hermine ihre Klassenkameradin an.

„Also, wenn das tolerant ist, dann hab ich keine Ahnung!" murmelte Ron.

Harry kicherte, fügte dann aber „Hermine ist doch mittlerweile total locker!" hinzu.

„Das ist aber auch eine Frechheit! Immerhin waren die beiden zusammen, da kann sie ja wohl auch von ihm verlangen, Witze auf ihre Kosten nicht zuzulassen!" blaffte Lavender, die weder Ron noch Harry gehört hatte.

„Wäre das für dich etwa auch ein Grund dich von deinem Freund zu trennen? Dann wärst du noch oberflächlicher als ich dachte!" konterte Hermine.

„Weißt du, was ich glaube, Hermine? Lavender ist einfach nur eifersüchtig, weil SIE gern einen Brief von Vance bekommen hätte. Lass uns einfach ins Bett gehen. War ein langer Tag!" sagte Ginny und zauberte mit ihren Worten einen Blick auf Lavenders Gesicht, der Ron und Harry zum Lachen brachte. Aber die beiden Jungs folgten dem Beispiel der Mädchen und gingen den vertrauten Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf, zogen sich in aller Ruhe um und als sie dann im Bett lagen, meinte Ron „Harry, denkst du auch, dass dieser Vance den Brief geschrieben hat?"

„Hm, wir werden sehen. Er hat doch geschrieben, dass er bald wieder schreiben wollte", sagte Harry.

„Ja, schon, aber woher wissen wir denn, dass er das auch wirklich tun wird? Und was, wenn dieser ER tatsächlich eine SIE ist? Vielleicht ist das ja auch der Grund, warum sie nicht sagt, wer sie ist. Sie möchte nicht riskieren, dass Hermine sie als Lesbe enttarnt und hat Angst vor der Reaktion von ihren Zimmergenossinnen. Immerhin wären die bestimmt nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, ihr Zimmer mit einer Lesbe zu teilen", sprudelte Ron eifrig.

„Du kommst auf Ideen! Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass dieser jemand einfach nur sehr schüchtern ist und sich deswegen nicht gleich offenbart? Er will vielleicht nur erstmal ihre Reaktion zum ersten Brief abwarten. Ich meine, wenn er sehen würde, dass sie nicht gut auf den Brief zu sprechen ist, dann wird er sich wohl zweimal überlegen, ob und wann er den nächsten schreibt. Wenn er aber sieht, dass Hermine sich tierisch über diesen „heimlichen Verehrer" freut, schöpft er sicherlich neuen Mut und gibt sich zu erkennen", gab Harry müde zurück und beendete seinen kleinen Monolog mit einem lang gezogenen Gähnen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem Kissen geweckt, das ihn mit voller Wucht im Gesicht traf.

„Autsch, Ron! Geht das auch weniger schmerzhaft?" fragte Harry.

„Wir haben verschlafen, Harry, nun beeil dich endlich, ich will wenigstens noch eine Kleinigkeit frühstücken!" gab Ron eilig zurück und zog sich gerade den zweiten Schuh an.

„Warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich, Mann? Aber du hättest trotzdem ein bisschen freundlicher sein können, was das Wecken angeht!" murrte Harry als er aufsprang um sich in Windeseile umzuziehen, denn auch ihm knurrte der Magen.

Kurze Zeit später setzten sich die beiden Freunde an den Gryffindor-Tisch in der Großen Halle, luden sich die Teller voll und fingen an zu essen. Hermine, die neben Harry saß, schien total konzentriert auf ihren Stundenplan und gab die anderen geistesabwesend weiter an die beiden Jungs. Nach einem schnellen Frühstück machten sich die beiden Freunde auf zu ihrer ersten Stunde, Zauberkunst.

„Ähm, Hermine, du musst den Stundenplan nicht gleich am ersten Tag auswendig können. Tu den Zettel doch mal weg! Du bist ja noch strebsamer als sonst!" kommentierte Ron.

„W-Was? Stundenplan? Nein, das hier ist nicht der Stundenplan. Ich versuche die Schrift von meinem „heimlichen Verehrer" zu analysieren. Vielleicht kann ich so herausfinden, wer er ist", sagte Hermine.

„Wer ist wer? Wovon redest du Hermine?" kam Cedrics Stimme von hinten.

„Ach, ich hab gestern einen Brief bekommen, von jemandem der sich selbst als mein „heimlicher Verehrer" bezeichnet. Sein Vorname scheint mit V zu beginnen, aber sonst weiß ich leider nur, dass er wohl bis über beide Ohren in mich verliebt sein will. Jetzt möchte ich natürlich herausfinden, wer dieser Kerl ist oder ob mich da nur jemand veräppeln möchte", erklärte Hermine, wobei sie den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck auf Cedrics Gesicht nicht bemerkte.

„Aha, hast du denn gar keine Idee, wer's sein könnte? Ich meine, du musst doch irgendeinen Verdacht haben, wer dieser ominöse Typ ist?" fragte Cedric und versuchte die Eifersucht, die er in sich brodeln spürte, so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken.

„Naja, Ginny meinte, es könnte dieser Vance Myler aus Ravenclaw sein. Seine Freundin hat sich letztes Jahr von ihm getrennt und immerhin sehen Kendra und ich uns ziemlich ähnlich, also dachte sie, er wolle sein letztes Jahr eventuell mit mir verbringen. Ich kann eigentlich nur hoffen, dass er sich bald noch mal meldet, wie er es versprochen hat", antwortete Hermine immer noch ein wenig in Gedanken.

„Ähm, Hermine? Der Brief ist unmöglich von Vance", sagte Cedric.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast ihn ja nicht mal gelesen!" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ich kenne Vance ganz gut, wir haben einige Kurse zusammen, und daher weiß ich, dass er in den Sommerferien in Irland ein Muggelmädchen kennen gelernt hat, die bald nach England kommt um zu studieren, obwohl sie eigentlich nach Amerika wollte. Aber wegen Vance kommt sie jetzt doch nach England", gab Cedric zurück.

„Naja, dann ist der Brief eben nicht von Vance, war ja auch nur Ginny's erster Einfall, aber es gibt sicherlich noch andere, die den Brief geschrieben haben könnten", sagte Hermine und verbannte die Enttäuschung komplett aus ihrer Stimme. Sie hätte zu gerne das Gesicht von Lavender gesehen, wenn sich rausgestellt hätte, dass der Brief tatsächlich von Vance gewesen wäre.

Am Zauberkunst-Klassenraum angekommen, verabschiedete sich Cedric, der jetzt Verwandlung hatte und die drei Freunde gingen zielsicher zu ihren gewohnten Plätzen hinten im Raum.

Während Hermine wieder eifrig mitschrieb, hörten Harry und Ron nur halbherzig hin und warteten auf den aktiven Teil der Stunde.

Cedric, für gewöhnlich ein sehr aufmerksamer Schüler, der immer gute Noten schreibt, konnte sich heute einfach nicht konzentrieren. Er saß ganz hinten in Professor McGonagall's Klassenraum und hörte kaum ein Wort von dem, was sie über Verwandlungen von Menschen erzählte. Ihm schwirrten immer wieder Hermines Worte im Kopf herum. Wer konnte diesen Brief geschrieben haben? Wen kannte er, dessen Name mit V begann? Auf Anhieb fiel ihm niemand außer Vance ein, aber der konnte es nicht sein. Oder doch? Wollte er vielleicht zweigleisig fahren, falls sich seine Irland-Bekanntschaft doch noch dazu entschließen sollte, dass sie nicht wegen einem Kerl ihre ganzen Pläne über Bord werfen wollte? Doch das würde gar nicht zu ihm passen. Er schien Cedric immer ein bodenständiger Typ zu sein, der niemals auch nur auf die Idee kommen würde, seine Freundin zu betrügen.

Aber wer war es dann? Er ging die Namen der männlichen Schüler des fünften, sechsten und siebten Schuljahrs durch, kam aber nur auf Vance und…Vincent Crabbe? Aber nein, das konnte nun wirklich nicht sein. Er war doch einer dieser Kleiderschränke, die dauernd hinter diesem hochnäsigen Malfoy-Jungen herliefen. Hatte er vielleicht noch jemand anders übersehen? Konnte es womöglich auch einer von den Jüngeren sein? Doch von denen fielen ihm nur die Namen der Jungs aus Hufflepuff ein, da er ja selbst zu diesem Haus gehörte, doch von denen konnte es keiner sein, denn ihm fiel keiner ein, der einen Namen mit V trägt.

Und was war, wenn es vielleicht doch dieser Crabbe war? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass er zu solchen Gefühlen in der Lage war und er offenbart sich deswegen nicht, weil er Angst vor der Reaktion von Malfoy hatte? Naja, laut Hermine wollte dieser Typ bald noch mal schreiben, aber wenn es wirklich Crabbe sein sollte, dann wird er sich wohl kaum in seinem nächsten Brief zu erkennen geben, denn er wird wohl wissen, dass Hermine ihn nicht ausstehen kann und, dass Malfoy ihm den Kopf abreißen würde, wenn er davon erfährt. Nein, Crabbe war es nicht. Das passte einfach nicht. Aber wer war es dann?

Cedric versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, aber jetzt drängten sich Bilder von Hermine vor sein inneres Auge. Ihre buschigen braunen Haare, die wunderschönen braunen Augen, der Duft, der von ihr ausging, das bescheidene Lächeln und vor allem das herzhafte Lachen, das er über den Sommer zwar oft, aber nicht oft genug gehört hatte. Es gab so viel, was Cedric zu Hermine einfiel, so viele Bilder. Cho hatte ihn erst vor ein paar Wochen verlassen, doch für ihn schien das schon Jahre zurück zu liegen. Wie schon häufiger in der letzten Zeit, stellte er sich vor, Hermine zärtlich mit seiner Hand durchs Haar zu fahren, ihr Haar… da tauchte ein weiteres Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf und es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

* * *

**So, und wieder einmal sind wir am Ende eines Kapitels angekommen...Ich hoffe sehr, es hat euch gefallen und ist euch ein Review wert...**

**Bis dann, Eure Lizzy**

**PS: Na, habt ihr eine Idee, wer es sein könnte? Cedric hat's raus...^^**


	9. Licht ins Dunkel

**Soooo, hat zwar dieses Mal wieder ewig gedauert, aber dafür ist es auch länger. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und findet noch ein paar Worte für ein Review. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen!** **Danke auch noch mal an _pkab_** **für dein letztes Review!**

**Aber jetzt viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Licht ins Dunkel**

Cedric konnte kaum fassen, dass ihm das nicht direkt eingefallen war. Wie konnte er nur so unglaublich dumm sein. Er hatte ganz in ihrer Nähe gesessen, als er ihr einen Käfer aus dem Haar gefischt und ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Nur war sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt wegen Harry viel zu aufgeregt gewesen, als dass sie ihm wirklich zugehört hätte. Aber es konnte nur Viktor Krum sein. Außerdem hatte er schon im letzten Jahr viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht, weil er in ihrer Nähe sein wollte und sich nicht getraut hatte, Hermine anzusprechen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Wut in sich hochkochen, wie er sie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gespürt hatte und er wünschte sich er könnte hier und jetzt Viktor gegenübertreten und ihm in einem Duell klar machen, dass er nicht der Richtige für Hermine war und dass sie etwas Besseres verdiente als einen Möchtegern-Quidditch-Spieler. Okay, das mit dem Möchtegern war vielleicht übertrieben, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hermine von seinen Quidditch-Künsten nicht so beeindruckt war, wie viele der anderen Mädchen, die letztes Jahr um ihn herumscharwenzelt waren.

„Mr. Diggory, träumen können Sie in den Pausen, in meinem Unterricht erwarte ich, dass Sie sich konzentrieren und zuhören! Also, was muss man beachten, wenn man sich selbst verwandelt im Gegensatz zu der Verwandlung eines Mitmenschen?" riss Professor McGonagall Cedric aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung, Professor. Wenn man sich selbst verwandelt, sollte man sich nicht in ein Tier verwandeln, da man sich, einmal in ein Tier verwandelt, nicht mehr selbst zurückverwandeln kann. Es sei denn man möchte ein Animagus werden und da sind die Regeln sehr streng festgelegt. Einen Mitmenschen hingegen kann man in alles verwandeln, ob Tier, Möbelstück oder einfach nur eine Veränderung des Aussehens, da der Urheber des Zauberspruchs ihn ja auch jederzeit wieder aufheben kann", sagte Cedric eilig und mühte sich, nicht gleich wieder in Gedanken zu versinken.

Nach einer sehr anstrengenden Unterrichtsstunde bei Professor McGonagall, was allerdings eher an seinem Gemütszustand als am behandelten Stoff lag, machte Cedric sich auf den Weg zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum, da er nun eine Freistunde hatte. Jetzt, wo ihn keiner mehr zu Aufmerksamkeit drängte, drohte er wieder tief in seinen Gedanken zu versinken, die sich alle um Hermine drehten, sodass er gar nicht mitbekam, wo er eigentlich genau hinlief.

So kam es dann natürlich zu einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Mitschüler, der durch den Rempler sein Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden ging. Cedric erschrak und beugte sich gleich hinunter um seinem Zufallsopfer auf zu helfen. Kaum hatte er seine Hand ausgestreckt, erkannte er, wen er versehentlich umgestoßen hatte.

Es war Cho. Sie ließ sich zwar von ihm wieder auf die Beine helfen, schaute aber äußerst missgelaunt drein.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hingehst? Ich weiß ja, dass ich Schluss gemacht habe, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund mich hier einfach umzurennen!" fauchte sie ihn an.

„Hey, tut mir Leid, war ja keine Absicht. Ich war eben in Gedanken und hab nicht mitbekommen, wo ich überhaupt hingehe. Aber was ist deine Entschuldigung? Immerhin hätte ich dich nicht umrempeln können, wenn wenigstens du aufgepasst hättest. Außerdem musst du nicht gleich so rumzicken. Ist doch gar nichts passiert, du lebst ja noch, oder?" verteidigte sich Cedric wütend.

„Ach, vergiss es einfach, okay? Pass beim nächsten Mal besser auf, sonst gibt es bald doch noch Verletzte!" sagte sie und stürmte davon.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter und dachte, wie froh er doch sein konnte Cho los zu sein. Letztes Jahr war sie ganz anders. Immer nett und freundlich, gab es bei ihr keinen Tag an dem sie je so mies gelaunt war.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten hatte er endlich seinen Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht, besetzte einen der bequemen Sessel am Feuer und machte sich gleich an die Hausaufgaben von Professor McGonagall.

_Indes bei den drei Freunden:_

„Oh Mann, war das hart heute. Dabei ist gerade mal der erste Tag. Wie soll das nur weitergehen?" Ron schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Was hast du denn erwartet, Ron? Wir sind im ZAG-Jahr, da war doch klar, dass wir es nicht so leicht haben werden, wie die letzten Jahre", sagte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Leicht? Was war denn da leicht?" fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Also die Prüfungen im ersten Jahr kann man ja kaum anspruchsvoll nennen. Im Jahr danach gab es keine, Jahr drei fand ich eher erbaulich und letztes Jahr war's dann zum ersten Mal etwas anstrengender", zählte Hermine auf.

„Letztes Jahr fandest du anstrengend, Hermine? Komisch, ich fand die total einfach!" sagte Harry augenzwinkernd.

„Haha!" kommentierten die anderen beiden tonlos.

„Jetzt aber mal ehrlich, Hermine, du kannst da wirklich nur für dich sprechen. Du vergisst allerdings, dass wir nicht alle solche Genies sind wie du! Außerdem gab es bisher in jedem Jahr genug Ablenkung, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich mich nicht richtig auf den Stoff konzentrieren konnte", versuchte Ron sich rauszureden.

„Dann musst du dich dieses Jahr umso mehr anstrengen, sonst kannst du dir die ZAGs abschminken. Vielleicht wäre es gar keine allzu schlechte Idee, wenn ich euch dieses Jahr mal nicht von mir abschreiben ließe, weder im Unterricht, noch bei den Hausaufgaben. So lernt ihr am besten!" erklärte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Hey, wie kommt's, dass du das jetzt auch auf mich beziehst? Ich hab mich doch überhaupt nicht beschwert", maulte Harry.

„Mag ja sein, Harry, aber wir wissen beide, dass du Ron helfen wirst, wenn er dich darum bittet und das kann ich nicht zulassen, wenn du zuvor bei mir abgeschrieben hast. Nebenbei bemerkt, tätest du auch gut daran mal ein bisschen mehr Arbeit in deine Aufsätze zu investieren", mahnte Hermine und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

„Weißt du, was ich glaube, Harry? Hermine will uns ablenken, damit wir sie nicht weiter mit diesem ominösen Verehrer nerven. Was glaubst du, wer er ist?" flüsterte Ron Harry zu, so dass Hermine ihn nicht hören konnte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung und ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich auch nicht wirklich. Dann hat sie eben einen Verehrer, na und? Sie ist doch sehr hübsch, da ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sich jemand in sie verliebt!" sagte Harry laut und Hermine verlangsamte ihre Schritte wieder und sah Harry strahlend an.

„Danke Harry, das ist aber nett von dir!"

„Schleimer!" murmelte Ron einem schelmisch grinsenden Harry ins Ohr.

Zusammen gingen sie zu Professor Binns' Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei.

Nach einer weiteren langweiligen Stunde bei Professor Binns eilten Harry, Ron und Hermine durchs Schloss in Richtung Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Alle drei hatten einen Riesenhunger und konnten es kaum erwarten zu sehen, was es wohl zu Essen geben würde. Kaum hatten sie sich jedoch am Gryffindor-Tisch niedergelassen, kam Cedric auf sie zu und tippte Hermine auf die Schulter.

„Hallo! Ähm, Hermine, hättest du mal ne Minute für mich? Ich würde dir gern etwas mitteilen, also, unter vier Augen, meine ich", sagte er eilig.

„Na klar. Worum geht's denn?" antwortete sie und stand von der Bank auf.

Cedric führte sie ein Stück von Harry und Ron weg in eine Ecke der Großen Halle, wo sie ein wenig geschützt von den Blicken ihrer Mitschüler waren.

„Also, ihr habt mir ja von dem Brief erzählt, den du bekommen hast. Ich glaube, ich weiß, von wem er ist. Komisch nur, dass von euch keiner drauf gekommen ist", plapperte Cedric los.

„Na, nun sag schon, wer es ist! Mir ist echt niemand eingefallen", sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Naja, ich denke ja nicht, dass er der Richtige für dich ist, aber er scheint anders darüber zu denken. Es hatte sich irgendwie abgezeichnet letztes Jahr. Zuerst der Ball, dann warst du diejenige, die er am meisten vermissen würde. Es würde mich schon sehr wundern, wenn es sich nicht um Viktor Krum handeln würde", endete Cedric und schaute Hermine an, deren Augen, während er gesprochen hatte, immer größer geworden waren.

„Oh, mein Gott, wie konnte ich nur so dumm gewesen sein! Natürlich ist der Brief von Viktor, von wem sollte er sonst sein? Aber wie kommt er nur darauf, dass ich etwas für ihn empfinde? Ich habe ihm doch kaum Beachtung geschenkt, naja, ausgenommen vom Ball, aber danach hab ich kaum noch mit ihm geredet und plötzlich finde ich mich am Ufer des Sees wieder, aus dem er mich gerade gezogen hat…", sprudelte Hermine verwirrt.

„Hermine, komm mal wieder runter. Wahrscheinlich ist genau das der Grund, warum er nicht seinen Namen drunter gesetzt hat. Vielleicht hab ich mich auch geirrt, immerhin gäbe es da ja auch noch diesen Vincent Crabbe…", fing Cedric an, doch er wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, die beim Klang dieses Namens lauthals angefangen hatte zu lachen.

„Ahahaha, also jetzt nimmst du mich aber auf den Arm. Der? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der überhaupt schreiben kann und dann soll er auch gleich noch zu einem Liebesbrief imstande sein? Wenn das der Fall wäre, wird womöglich Goyle demnächst zum Zaubereiminister erklärt! Nein, das ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich", brachte sie durch ihr Gelächter hervor.

„Wer weiß, Wunder geschehen bekanntlich immer wieder", sagte Cedric mit breitem Grinsen und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Mag ja sein, aber das wäre wohl doch ne Nummer zu groß. Darf ich dich noch was fragen? Warum wolltest du nicht, dass Harry und Ron dabei sind?"

„Nun ja, ich dachte einfach, du solltest selbst entscheiden dürfen, wer noch davon weiß. Außerdem glaube ich mich daran zu erinnern, dass Ron dir letztes Jahr nach dem Weihnachtsball eine riesengroße Szene wegen Viktor gemacht hat. Wahrscheinlich würde er ausflippen, wenn er das gerade gehört hätte.

Okay, ähm, ich muss dann wieder los. Ich würde gern noch etwas essen vor Zaubertränke", sagte Cedric augenzwinkernd und ging zu seinen Freunden zurück.

Hermine ging zurück zu ihrem Platz, lud sich vom Hackbraten und den Bratkartoffeln auf ihren Teller und fing ohne ein Wort an Ron oder Harry zu essen an.

„Und? Was wollte Cedric von dir?" fragte Ron neugierig und legte sogar seine Gabel hin.

„Ach, nichts besonderes. Er wollte mich nur daran erinnern, dass wir als Vertrauensschüler die Pflicht haben, die Regeln aufrecht zu erhalten", erfand Hermine.

„Aber warum wollte er dann mit dir allein reden, immerhin bin ich auch Vertrauensschüler!" meckerte Ron beleidigt.

„Eigentlich darf ich dir das nicht sagen, aber wenn du mir versprichst, dass du dich nicht aufregst und mich nicht verrätst, sag ich's dir", sagte Hermine, um sich Zeit zu verschaffen, um nach einer glaubhaften Ausrede zu suchen.

„Ich versprech's ja, ich versprech's ja, nun sag's endlich!" drängte Ron eifrig.

„Es ging um Fred und George. Cedric dachte es wäre dir zu unangenehm, wenn er dich auf sie ansetzt. Schließlich sind sie deine älteren Brüder und er wollte nicht, dass du zwischen den Stühlen stehst. Deswegen hat er mich gebeten die Augen offen zu halten, das ist alles", sagte sie.

„Hm, ganz Unrecht hat er nicht. Fred und George haben mir schon als ich das Abzeichen aus dem Umschlag gefischt habe ganz klar zu Verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht auf mich hören werden. Wobei ich sie auch irgendwie verstehen kann, ich bin ja immerhin der Jüngere. Von Ginny lass ich mir ja auch nichts sagen", verteidigte Ron seine Brüder.

Harry, der sich während der Unterhaltung der beiden ruhig verhalten hatte, erinnerte nun daran, dass sie als nächstes Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten.

„Ach du Schreck, wir müssen uns beeilen!" erschrak Hermine, ließ ihr Besteck fallen, stand auf und eilte zum Ausgang, wo sie bemerkte, dass weder Ron noch Harry bei ihr waren.

„Wo bleibt ihr denn?" rief sie den beiden entgegen, die Mühe hatten mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

Zusammen liefen sich die Treppen hinauf zum Klassenzimmer und nahmen ihre Standardplätze in der letzten Reihe ein, als Professor Umbridge auch schon eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Guten Tag, Klasse", begrüßte sie die Schüler, die nur vereinzelt ein „Tag!" zurückmurmelten.

„Na, also das könnt ihr aber besser, oder?" sagte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. „Wenn ich hereinkomme, möchte ich, dass ihr aufsteht und meine Begrüßung mit einem gemeinsamen „Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge!" beantwortet und erst danach wieder eure Plätze einnehmt. Also, noch einmal von vorne. Alle bitte aufstehen. Gut. Guten Tag, Klasse!"

„Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge!" echoten alle im Chor.

„Sehr schön! Jetzt nehmen Sie ihre Bücher heraus und schlagen Kapitel eins auf. – Was fällt Ihnen ein Miss Patil? Stecken Sie sofort Ihren Zauberstab weg! Den werden Sie in meinem Unterricht nicht brauchen", sagte Umbridge in verächtlichem Ton.

Hermine hob sofort die Hand.

„Ja, Miss, ähm, Granger?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber wie sollen wir denn die Zaubersprüche benutzen ohne sie jemals geübt zu haben?"

„Wofür gedenken Sie denn die Zaubersprüche in meinem Klassenzimmer benutzen zu müssen? Erwarten Sie etwa einen Angriff?"

„Nein, Professor, aber dieses Jahr finden doch unsere ZAG-Prüfungen statt und ein Teil der Note wird durch praktische Vorführung ermittelt, das hat Professor McGonagall uns heute Früh erklärt", sagte Hermine schüchtern.

„Sind Sie immer so eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin, Miss Granger? Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für diese unverschämte und unnötige Belehrung! Das Ministerium geht davon aus, dass eine eingehende Studie der Theorie vom Ausführen eines Zauberspruchs mehr als ausreichend ist für die tatsächliche Ausführung! Und jetzt schlagen Sie endlich Kapitel eins in Ihren Bücher auf!" befahl Umbridge wieder mit ihrem zuckersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harry, der Mühe hatte Ron auf dem Sitz zu halten, nachdem Umbridge Hermine als Besserwisserin beschimpft hatte, fischte nun sein Buch aus seiner Tasche, wobei er Ron immer noch misstrauisch beäugte.

Nach dieser Doppelstunde bei Umbridge, die sie nur mit lesen verbracht hatten, konnten die drei es kaum erwarten dort raus zu kommen.

_Währenddessen im Kerker:_

„Mann, Ced, was war denn mit dir los? Du warst total abwesend!", bemerkte Brad nach einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Seit heute Morgen kann ich nur noch an Hermine denken. Blöder Brief, warum musste sie mir auch davon erzählen?" gab Cedric zurück und trat fluchend gegen ein zerknäueltes Stück Pergament, das er hatte fallen lassen.

„Was für ein Brief?" wollte Brad wissen.

Er erzählte von dem Brief und seinem Verdacht, wer ihn geschrieben hatte. „Seit ich davon weiß, denke ich nur noch an Hermine und wünsche Krum einen richtig fiesen Fluch an den Hals!" erklärte Cedric aufgebracht.

„Ah, na das erklärt einiges!" sagte Brad, weise nickend.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, du bist in Hermine verliebt und eifersüchtig auf Krum, weil er dir zuvor gekommen ist und du jetzt denkst, dass du nie bei Hermine landen wirst."

„So ein Blödsinn, ich bin doch nicht verliebt! Wir haben nur diesen Sommer so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, dass sich bei mir mittlerweile ein Beschützerinstinkt eingestellt hat. Ich will eben nicht, dass sie an den Falschen gerät. Sie hat mir nämlich heute Mittag schon gesagt, dass sie nichts von ihm will. Also eindeutig nicht eifersüchtig!" erwiderte Cedric kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Wenn Hermine dir schon gesagt hat, dass Krum sie nicht interessiert und du ihn trotzdem noch mit einem Fluch belegen willst, ist das doch das deutlichste Zeichen, dass du rasend eifersüchtig bist und bis über beide Ohren in Hermine verknallt. Da ist nichts Verwerfliches dabei. Sie ist ein echt hübsches Mädchen. Du kannst verdammt froh sein, dass sie noch nicht längst vergeben ist. Schön und klug? Wenn du mich fragst, ist das der Jackpot!" grinste Brad.

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe! Komm schon, wir müssen zu Arithmantik, sonst wird Professor Vector noch sauer", gab Cedric zurück und sie gingen weiter.

_Im Klassenzimmer für Alte Runen:_

Hermine war froh mal ein wenig Ruhe vor Harry und Ron zu haben. Nach dem, was Cedric ihr in der Mittagspause erzählt hatte, war ihr noch keine Zeit geblieben wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Aber während sie jetzt den Auftrag hatten, einen Text zu übersetzen, konnte sie ihre Gedanken auch zwischendurch mal für ein paar Minuten wandern lassen, da sie sowieso immer als erstes fertig war.

Wie kam Viktor nur auf die Idee, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte. Den ganzen Sommer über hatte sie ihm nicht geschrieben, obwohl sie es ihm versprochen hatte. Spätestens das hätte ihm doch zeigen sollen, dass sie ihn nicht vermisst und auch nichts von ihm will. Aber wahrscheinlich wird sie nie verstehen, wie das Hirn eines Jungen funktioniert. Das hatte sie schon oft gedacht, wenn sie Ron beobachtet hatte.

Sein Verhalten Mädchen gegenüber war schon immer äußerst merkwürdig gewesen. Dies hatte Ron selbst letztes Jahr an Weihnachten bewiesen. Erst findet er keine Begleitung, dann schreit er Fleur Delacour an und dann muss Harry ihm ein Date besorgen, die er dann behandelt als wäre sie ein Klotz an seinem Bein.

Nun wurde Hermine jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Professor Babbling ihre Schüler darauf hinwies, dass sie nur noch fünf Minuten Zeit übrig hatten und dass ihre Hausaufgabe darin bestand diesen und den nächsten Text zu übersetzen.

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie auf ihre besten Freunde und nachdem sie ihre Taschen weggebracht hatten, gingen sie zur Großen hallen zum Abendessen.

Sie fingen an sich die Teller zu beladen, als Fred und George dazukamen und sich neben Hermine niederließen.

„Was ist uns denn da zu Ohren gekommen, Hermine? Du sollst auf uns aufpassen, damit wir nicht zu viele Dummheiten anstellen? Was willst du denn da tun, willst du uns etwa auf die Finger hauen, wenn wir unartig sind?" fragte Fred sarkastisch. „Oder willst du uns Punkte abziehen, nur weil wir ein bisschen harmlosen Spaß haben?" setzte George nach.

Aber statt auf die Zwillinge einzugehen, schaute Hermine Ron an und sagte in einer perfekten Imitation von Mrs. Weasley: „Ronald Weasley, du hast versprochen, dass du es für dich behältst. Wieso hast du den beiden davon erzählt? Das hab ich dir im Vertrauen gesagt!" schimpfte Hermine, stand auf und setzte sich zwischen Ginny und Alicia Spinnet und beendete ihr Abendessen dort. Nachdem Ron und Harry schon hochgegangen waren, hielt Hermine Ginny zurück und erzählte ihr auf dem Weg nach oben von ihrem Gespräch mit Cedric.

Als die beiden zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, waren Harry und Ron schon in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden, da sie beschlossen hatten, dass es ohne Hermine keinen Sinn hatte mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen.

Fred und George jedoch saßen in einer Ecke am Fenster zusammen mit Lee Jordan und unterhielten sich flüsternd.

„Ähm, darf ich mal kurz stören?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Was gibt's denn? Haben wir irgendwas angestellt?" entgegnete Fred.

„Nein, nicht deswegen. Ich bin auch nicht wirklich sauer auf Ron, wer sich verplappert hat. Das war nämlich nur eine Ausrede, weil ich ihm nicht erzählen wollte, was Cedric mir in der Mittagspause wirklich erzählt hat. Aber bitte verratet ihm nicht, dass ich ihn angelogen hab. Ich werde das schon irgendwann aufklären, aber ich brauche noch Zeit. Wegen mir dürft ihr auch machen, was ihr wollt, solange niemand zu Schaden kommt. Aber passt besser auf, andere werden nicht so tolerant sein", gab Hermine zu.

„Okay, Deal!" grinste George. „Wir halten die Klappe und du lässt uns unsere Freiräume!"

Hermine lächelte ein wenig unsicher, aber wandte sich dennoch ab und suchte sich einen freien Tisch, wo sie dann noch die Runen-Übersetzungen erledigte, bevor sie sich auch in ihren Schlafsaal zurückzog.

* * *

**So, das war's mal wieder. Aber im Moment habe ich so eine grobe Idee, wo ich mit der Story hinwill, also werd ich wahrscheinlich dieses Mal nicht ganz so lange brauchen um weiter zu machen! Reviews plz :)  
**

**Eure Lizzy ;)  
**


End file.
